I Love You, Dad!
by sasuke fans
Summary: Request for Uchisasasama chan/ ayah tiri yang tampan, aku harap dia seperti ayahku, hanya berharap hingga banyak hal yang mengganjal antara hubungan ibuku dan ayah tiriku itu/ pilihlah yang bijak, perasaan,status keluarga,pemuda yang mencintamu/ DLDR/ oneshoot/ Sasu-saku.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

.

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Request for Uchisasasama chan**

 **.**

 **Catatan :** Ide dari **Uchisasasama chan** **,** alurnya author agak buat sedikit sudut pandang berbeda agar tidak langsung pada apa yang kamu requestkan, tapi tetap pada apa yang kamu sampaikan XD

So, hope you like!

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, jika pun ada kesamaan itu hanya unsur yang tidak di sengaj, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ I Love You, Dad! ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Menatap keluar dari jendela sebuah pesawat, sudah sangat lama akhirnya aku kembali ke Konoha, sebagai anak tunggal, ibuku selalu menginginkan semua hal yang terbaik untukku, dia memintaku untuk menyelesaikan sekolah SMP dan SMAku di luar negeri, tidak masalah, aku senang melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, jangan beranggapan jika aku tertekan, tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tertekan, aku tahu ibu sibuk dan meskipun berada di Konoha kami akan sulit bertemu, ibu membebaskan aku melakukan apapun dan aku akan membuatnya bangga. Ayahku sudah lama meninggal sejak aku berumur 14 tahun. Ibu menjadi wanita yang kuat saat ayah pergi, dia pun memintaku tidak berbalik ke belakang dan meratapi masa lalu, aku tahu, ibu sangat menyayangi ayah, namun tuhan berkata lain tentang takdir mereka, selain itu, alasan aku harus keluar negeri agar aku bisa mencoba tegar akan kepergian ayahku, ibu ingin aku hanya menatap masa depanku.

Sekarang Ibu menjabat sebagai kepala direktur utama di perusahaan besar menggantikan posisi ayah, aku jadi memaklumi jika dia jarang ada waktu untukku, aku tidak marah akan hal itu, aku harus memahami apapun atau memikirkan semua hal yang ibu lakukan ada maksud tertentu, hanya karena rasa sayangnya padaku.

Kali ini, ibu memintaku untuk kembali ke Konoha jika akan masuk kuliah, ibu tahu mana tempat terbaik untuk kuliah, saat ayah meninggal, ibu langsung mengirimku keluar negeri, di sana aku tinggal bersama bibi yang merupakan sepupu dari ibuku, mereka begitu ramah dan sangat menerima baik saat aku tinggal bersama mereka.

Kembali mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu, sepertinya itu tepat saat aku akan naik ke kelas 3 SMA, ibu menemukan seorang pria yang katanya membuatnya jatuh hati, aku tidak keberatan jika ibu ingin memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang baru, aku rasa harus ada seorang pria di antara kami, aku tahu ibu kadang hilang arah dan tidak ada yang menuntunnya, aku hanya takut ibu akan depresi dalam kesendiriannya dan kerja terus-menerus tanpa memikirkan dirinya atau pun di sekitarnya.

Sebelumnya, ibu mengirim pesan email padaku, mengatakan bagaimana pasangannya? Aku sudah melihat foto mereka, dia pria yang tampan dan sedikit tidak memiliki ekspresi, aku hanya bisa mendukung ibuku jika dia memang menyukainya, tapi aku harap pria itu pun akan menyayangi ibuku dan mencintainya seperti ibuku mencintainya, jika dia hanya main-main pada ibuku, aku yang akan lebih dulu menghajarnya.

Aku tidak bisa hadir dalam acara pernikahan mereka, saat itu aku sibuk untuk ujian, ibu juga melarangku untuk datang, dia ingin aku lebih fokus pada sekolah dari pada sebuah acara, ibu mengatakan jika aku kembali kami harus membuat acara hanya bertiga sebagai keluarga baru. Jika ibu senang, maka aku turut senang akan pilihannya.

Pesawat mulai berangkat, aku tidak sabar bertemu ibu dan juga ayah baruku, entah bagaimana sikapnya nanti padaku? Aku pun sedikit malu jika baru bertemu dengannya setelah hubungan ibu dan dia menjadi sah. Apa dia akan menjadi ayah yang baik? Atau dia seperti ayahku dulu hingga membuat ibu jatuh hati, ah yang mana saja, aku hanya berharap dia menerimaku dengan baik saat aku kembali, selama ini ibu hanya menceritakanku padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Berdiri cukup lama di pintu kedatangan, ini sudah lewat 15 menit pesawat tiba dan belum ada yang datang menjemputku, ibu hanya mengirim pesan untuk menunggu, setelahnya aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, ibu sangat-sangat sibuk, aku sudah lelah berdiri.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat." Ucap sebuah suara yang cukup berat, menoleh dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya secara langsung, selama ini ibu hanya mengirim fotonya. Dia pria yang tampan, jauh lebih tampan dari fotonya, ini untuk pertama kalinya kami bertemu. "Hn? Ada apa?" Tegurnya.

"Sa-salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura, aku putri tunggal Haruno Mebuki, Ah tidak lagi, sekarang ibuku menjadi Uchiha Mebuki." Ucapku, rasanya ingin menangis, nada suaranya terdengar seperti orang panik dan aku sempat melamun cukup lama saat menatapnya, ini pertemuan awal yang cukup buruk.

"Hari ini ibumu sedikit sibuk, jadi aku yang menggantikannya." Ucapnya, tatapannya terkesan dingin dan cuek, nada bicaranya juga sangat datar, dia orang yang seperti apa? Aku jadi penasaran akan ayah baruku ini.

"Ti-tidak masalah, maaf sudah merepotkan." Ucapku dan membungkuk 90 derajat, gugup, aku benar-benar gugup.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, sekarang kau juga akan menjadi tanggung jawabku." Ucapnya dan tatapan dingin itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, aku sampai takut-takut untuk menatapnya balik, seram, tatapan tajam itu sedikit menakutkan, aku harap dia orang yang baik walaupun tidak terlihat seperti penampilan luarnya.

"Iya." Ucapku, setelah menenangkan diri, akhirnya bisa berbicara lebih baik dengannya.

Kami mulai berjalan ke arah parkiran. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, berjalan di belakangnya, dia pria yang cukup tinggi, kulitnya putih, rahangnya terbentuk sempurna, apa ibu jatuh cinta pada wajahnya? Aku tidak yakin, mungkin sikapnya atau ada hal yang membuat ibu menyukainya, kadang penampilan seseorang tidak sesuai dengan sikapnya.

 **Buggh.**

"Ah! Maaf! Maaf!" Panikku, aku jadi tidak sengaja menabrak punggungnya. Dia menatap balik padaku, lagi-lagi tatapan yang dingin, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengartikan dia marah atau merasa tidak masalah akan tindakanku.

"Masukklah, biar kopermu aku yang akan masukkan ke bagasi." Ucapnya.

Bernapas lega, dia tidak berbicara apapun tentang kasus tabrak punggung itu, duduk di dalam mobil dan menyamankan diri, aku mungkin hanya tidak terbiasa dengannya.

"Apa bisa mengantarku ke kampus lebih dulu?" Tanyaku, saat dia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hn." Gumamnya. Itu di artikan apa yaa? Aku benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengannya.

"A-apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanyaku takut-takut, mungkin aku sedikit mengganggunya.

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat. Selain terkesan dingin dan cuek, dia irit dalam berbicara.

"Terima kasih, uhm.." Aku sedikit bingung harus mulai memanggilnya 'ayah' atau hanya menyebutkan 'anda'.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau belum siap memanggilku ayah, itu tidak masalah." Ucapnya, dia seperti membaca apa yang ingin aku ucapkan.

Tersenyum malu, benar, aku hanya belum terbiasa memanggilnya. Kami mulai berangkat, dia mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang, menatap sekeliling jalan dan suasana di kota Konoha mulai berbeda dari sebelum aku meninggalkan kota ini.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, suasana jadi semakin canggung, ternyata bertemu ayah baru tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan, apa mungkin karena dia masih cukup muda atau hanya aku saja yang belum bisa menyesuaikan diri, Sasuke beda 15 tahun dengan ibu, aku berharap hubungan kami akan baik-baik saja, aku rasa dia akan menjadi ayah yang baik dan suaminya yang perhatian pada istrinya.

Mobil kami mulai menepih, aku memintanya untuk menunggu sejenak, aku menerima undangan dari salah satu kampus terbaik di Konoha, kampus yang menginginkan aku melanjutkan kuliah disana, mengambil jurusan management akuntansi, ini adalah menjadi tujuanku.

Bertemu dekan kampus yang merupakan seorang prof, tak lupa memasukkan data diri, beliau mulai memberitahukan beberapa hal tentang kampus ini dan aku harus menunggu selama sebulan, itu adalah masa penerimaan mahasiswa baru melalui jalur ujian.

"Selamat bergabung di kampus ini nona Haruno." Ucapnya ramah.

"Terima kasih, prof." Ucapku dan menjabat tangannya.

Ini sedikit mudah, aku mendapat jalur undangan setelah mereka melihat prestasiku dan tempatku bersekolah dulu, sekolah bergengsi dan di luar negeri.

Berjalan lebih cepat, aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama, tiba di parkiran dan mobil dalam keadaan kosong, dia ada di mana? Percuma aku sampai berlarian, dia tidak sedang menunggu di mobil. Melirik ke sana dan kemari, sebaiknya aku menunggu saja agar kami tidak saling mencari.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

Terkejut.

"Su-sudah." Kenapa dia muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanyanya.

"Sedikit."

"Kita akan ke restoran dan menunggu ibumu di sana."

Mengangguk perlahan. Haa...~ ini benar-benar canggung, aku harap segera bertemu ibu dan berbicara lebih bebas dari pada bersamanya.

Kembali mobil kami menepi di restoran keluarga, berjalan masuk dan seorang pelayan mengantarkan kami ke meja yang sudah di pesan, Sasuke sudah memesan meja.

"Sebaiknya kau pesan lebih dulu sebelum ibumu datang." Ucapnya.

Mulai menatap setiap menu dan memesan beberapa makanan, aku sedikit lapar setelah menunggu dan belum sempat makan apapun saat berangkat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, menyantap makananku dan Sasuke hanya memesan secangkir kopi.

"Apa uhm, kau tidak makan?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengajakmu untuk makan." Ucapnya.

"Apa ibu masih lama?" Tanyaku, ini sudah hampir 25 menit dan ibu belum datang.

"Entalah, dia bahkan belum membalas pesanku juga." Ucapnya.

Makananku sudah habis dan aku sudah kenyang, ibu tidak datang, menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia sibuk menatap layar ponselnya, pria yang terlihat sibuk.

"Ibumu-"

"-Eh, i-i-iya!" Aku terkejut lagi, tiba-tiba kami saling bertatapan.

"Ibumu tidak jadi datang, katanya setelah dari restoran kau harus ke rumah." Ucapnya.

"Uhm, baiklah."

Aku sedikit kecewa

 **.**

 **.**

Membuang diri di kasur, akhirnya, sudah cukup lama aku tidak pulang, ibu tidak pernah menginginkan rumah baru, dia masih menyukai rumah lama kami, tapi beberapa tempat sudah di renovasi bahkan kamarku di buat jauh lebih luas, kata ibu seorang mahasiswa butuh kamar lebih nyaman dan lebih luas. Menatap sekitar, benda-benda lama saat masih sekolah dasar dulu masih tetap di tata rapi, eh? Ada yang hilang, foto bertiga kami, apa ibu yang menyimpannya? Itu satu-satunya kenanganku bersama ayah, jika ibu pulang aku harus menanyakannya.

 **Tok-tok-tok-tok.**

Bergegas bangun dan berlari ke arah pintu, membuka perlahan dan melihat Sasuke, kenapa dia masih berada di rumah? Aku pikir dia kembali bekerja atau pergi ke kantor ibu.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, aku tidak butuh apapun." Ucapku, dia sangat baik dan benar-benar perhatian, seperti suami yang di harapkan ibu, tapi tidak pada tatapannya dan nada bicara itu.

"Baiklah, aku ada di ruang baca." Ucapnya.

"Oh iya, kapan ibu pulang?" Tanyaku sebelum dia pergi.

"Besok, ibumu baru akan pulang besok harinya." Ucapnya.

"Apa! Besok? Tapi ibu tidak mengatakan padaku."

"Dia hanya mengirim pesan padaku, ini sedikit mendadak katanya."

Memasang wajah cemberutku, ibu masih saja tetap sibuk, aku pikir setelah dia menikah dengan pria ini, ibu bisa lebih santai dan Sasuke-lah yang akan menggantikan pekerjaannya itu, aku rasa tidak ada yang berubah.

Mengangguk perlahan di hadapannya dan akhirnya bisa kembali berbaring, Sasuke sudah pergi ke ruang baca dan aku bisa tidur sejenak, aku sedikit lelah, ibu bahkan tidak mengabariku jika dia pulang besok, dasar ibu, seharusnya dia menyambutku saat aku kembali, tapi dia masih sibuk, aku harus memahaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam yang terasa sunyi, hanya ada kami berdua, rumah ini terlalu besar dan luas hanya untuk kami, beberapa pelayan tidak tinggal di rumah, mereka hanya datang bekerja dan setelahnya pulang. Menatap Sasuke yang menyantap makanannya dengan tenang.

"Ehem."

Suaraku cukup mengusiknya, Sasuke berhenti makan dan menatapku.

"A-ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucapku, lagi-lagi aku gugup padanya, aku harus mulai membiasakan diri padanya.

"Hn?"

"Kalian sudah menikah, apa kau tidak punya keinginan untuk tempat tinggal baru? Bu-bukan maksudku untuk menyinggung, hanya saja kau tidak keberatan tinggal di rumah lama kami?" Ucapku, berharap tidak ada ucapanku yang membuatnya marah, tatapan datar yang membuatku bingung dengan keadaan suasana hatinya.

"Ini keputusan ibumu, aku menghargainya." Ucapnya. Dia masih tetap tenang.

"Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa menyukai ibuku?" Ceplosku, aku hanya ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu jika anak Mebuki cukup cerewet." Ucapnya.

Apa! Ke-kenapa dia mengatakan aku cerewet? Aku hanya bertanya dan sedikit ingin mengenalnya.

"Maaf jika aku cerewet." Ucapku dan membuang wajah darinya, sebentar lagi aku akan mencoret cap 'baik' ku untuknya.

"Kami hanya tidak sengaja menjalin kerja sama perusahaan-"

"-Dan kau langsung jatuh cinta pada ibu!" potongku dengan nada yang cukup keras, Sasuke sendiri terkejut akan responku, dia pria yang sangat mudah jatuh hati, apa itu berlaku pada setiap wanita yang di temuinya? "Ah maaf." Ucapku, aku tidak sadar akan cara bicaraku yang sangat tidak sopan padanya, aku hanya tidak percaya, mengalihkan tatapanku darinya, lagi.

"Awalnya kami hanya rekan bisnis, setelahnya kami memulai sebuah hubungan dan ibumu berharap hubungan ini menjadi lebih serius, aku senang dia bisa menerimaku." Ucap Sasuke, walaupun dia berbicara seperti tengah bahagia akan hubungannya dengan ibu, tapi tetap saja wajah datarnya itu sedikit mengusikku, apa dia benar-benar bahagia? Lagi pula ibu jauh lebih tua darinya, tipe Sasuke wanita yang tua yaa.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir di antara kami, aku juga turut senang ada yang bisa mendampingi ibuku." Ucapku, setidaknya inilah ucapan dari hatiku, aku tulus memberi restu pada mereka.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku bersama ibumu?" Tanyanya dan menatap serius padaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan, memang sih, banyak anak-anak di luar sana akan marah jika ibu mereka mendapat pendamping baru, tapi aku tidak bisa egois dan memikirkan pendapatku sendiri, aku ingin ibu bahagia, lagi pula ibu harus selalu di kontrol, dia kadang lupa pada sekitarnya jika sudah sibuk bekerja, aku sedikit khawatir akan dirinya." Ucapku, ya itu yang aku rasakan selama ini, tinggal jauh dan membuatku was-was akan kesehatan dan kondisi ibu.

"Aku jamin ibumu akan baik-baik saja jika bersamaku." Ucapnya dan pada akhirnya aku melihat sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya. Dia benar-benar tampan, aku mungkin sangat beruntung punya ayah setampan ini, berharap mereka bisa membuat adik untuk agar aku tidak kesepian lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Sakura? Ayo bangun."

Sakura menggeliat pelan, suara itu cukup membuatnya terusik di pagi hari, membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali, matanya terbelalak dan bergegas bangun, memeluk erat wanita yang akhirnya sejak kemarin di tunggunya.

"Ibu sungguh jahat." Ucap Sakura, sedikit marah akan ibunya yang tiba-tiba merubah rencana.

"Maafkan ibu." Ucap Mebuki dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya dengan erat, dia cukup merindukan putrinya itu. "Selamat datang kembali." Lanjut Mebuki, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap anaknya itu, dia terlihat semakin dewasa dan rambut _softpink_ nya pun semakin panjang, Sakura jarang untuk memotongnya "Bagaimana keadaan bibimu dan keluarganya di sana?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Semua baik-baik saja, mereka menyampaikan salam pada ibu dan juga beberapa oleh-oleh untuk ibu, aku sampai lupa membongkar koperku. Ibu sendiri bagaimana? Aku harap ibu selalu menjaga kesehatan." Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu sayang, ibu akan tetap menjaga kesehatan ibu." Ucap Mebuki dan tersenyum. "Sekarang bangun dan kita akan sarapan bersama."

Sakura mulai beranjak dari kasur dan bergegas ke kamar mandinya sebelum turun ke meja makan, Mebuki menunggunya di sana. Setelah bersiap, gadis ini turun dan melihat ibu dan ayah barunya tengah berbincang-bincang, yang terdengar hanya ucapan bisnis dan tidak ada ucapan lainnya, Sakura pikir mereka cocok karena menemukan hal yang bisa di bagi bersama.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura.

Mebuki dan Sasuke membalas bersamaan, gadis itu mulai duduk dan seorang pelayan membawakan Sarapan untuk Sakura, kedua orang tuanya kembali sibuk berbicara pekerjaan lagi, Sakura mulai memakan sarapannya dan sesekali memperhatikan mereka.

"Ibu." Panggil Sakura, Mebuki berhenti berbicara dan menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa barang untuk keperluan kampus."

"Tentu."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah, aku akan naik kendaraan umum saja." Tolak Sakura.

"Tidak boleh begitu Sakura, kau harus pergi bersamanya, ibu tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa di jalan."

Sakura terdiam, ibunya masih overprotektif padanya, menghela napas dan menyetujui tawaran Sasuke padanya, Sakura sedikit tidak suka bersama Sasuke, suasana jadi sangat canggung dan Sakura sendiri bingung harus berbicara seperti apa padanya.

"Baik bu." Ucap pasrah Sakura. mengingt akan foto di kamarnya. "Oh iya, apa ibu yang memindahkan foto ayah dari kamarku?" Ucap gadis itu dan sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke, pria itu tidak terusik akan ucapannya.

"Foto? Ah, ibu lupa, saat kamarmu sedang di renovasi, ibu menyuruh para pekerja untuk menyimpannya di gudang, kau bisa meminta seorang pelayan untuk membawanya kembali." Ucap Mebuki.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Toko serba ada.**

Sakura mulai mendorong trolinya dan melirik setiap rak, dia harus membeli beberapa barang untuk kebutuhan kampusnya, Sasuke terlihat seperti tengah mengawasinya dan mengikutinya berjalan cukup jauh dari Sakura, sekedar memberi ruang untuk gadis itu, Sasuke menyadari jika Sakura terkesan sulit bersama.

" _Kenapa jadi harus pergi bersamanya? Ibu benar-benar keterlaluan, sekarang aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengannya."_ Batin Sakura, matanya melirik setiap rak namun pikirannya tidak sejalan.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu la-" Ucapan Sakura terputus, menoleh ke belakang dan Sasuke tidak bersamanya, pria itu sejak tadi memang tidak menemaninya berjalan. _"Kemana dia? Ya sudahlah."_

Gadis itu mulai berjalan, menatap rak buku dan beberapa alat tulis, mengambil salah satunya dan menatap buku itu.

"Hey, lihat-lihat." Ucap salah seorang pemuda pada temannya. Mereka jadi kompak menatap seorang gadis yang tengah belanja sendirian. Saling menatap dan timbul ide untuk mencoba berkenalan dengan gadis yang menurut mereka wajahnya cukup manis, rambut _softpink_ sepinggang yang indah dan kulit putihnya.

"Ah, maaf, apa boleh kami mengambil yang kau pegang itu?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka, sekedar mencoba menarik perhatian Sakura.

Gadis ini menatap tidak senang pada mereka, padahal ada begitu banyak buku yang di pegangnya pada rak. Sakura tidak ingin ambil pusing dan memberikan pada mereka.

"Oh iya, jika tidak keberatan, apa kami bisa berkenalan denganmu?" Ucap mereka lagi.

"Maaf aku tidak kenal dengan kalian." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin berkenalan dengan orang asing yang baru di temuinya.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu nama-"

"-Apa kalian ada masalah?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura dan menatap tajam pada ketiga pemuda itu.

"Eh? Ti-tidak, maaf!" Ucap kompak mereka dan kabur.

"Paman itu terlihat menyeramkan." Ucapan mereka cukup keras dan terdengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke membawa sebuah box laptop.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Ucap Sakura. "Eh? Ma-maaf." Gadis itu spontan menggunakan kata 'Kau' pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa berbicara secara bebas padaku, lagi pula aku hanya ayah tirimu, tapi jika kau anak kandungku dan berbicara tidak sopan padaku, maka aku akan menyentil dengan keras jidatmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak mementingkan sebuah panggilan atau cara bicara gadis di hadapannya.

" _Mau di lihat bagaimana pun dia tetap seram."_ Batin Sakura, gadis itu mengangguk perlahan

Sasuke memberinya box laptop itu. "Ini hadiah dariku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu mem-"

"-Aku tidak ingin dengar penolakan darimu, ambil hadiah ini dan jangan protes apapun." Potong Sasuke, dia tidak ingin mendengar Sakura menolak hadiahnya.

"Aku jadi tidak enak padamu."

"Sudah aku katakan padamu untuk tidak menolak, ah dan juga, jika ada anak-anak yang mengganggumu seperti tadi, kau harus pergi dari mereka, jangan malah mengajak mereka berbicara." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam pada Sakura.

"Si-siapa yang mengajak mereka berbicara? Mereka lebih dulu berbicara padaku!" Protes Sakura, menatap sedikit kesal pada Sasuke, dia tiba-tiba mendapat teguran.

Hening.

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba merona, dia benar-benar malu dan lupa sedang berbicara pada siapa, mereka baru saja bersama selama dua hari dan Sakura mulai memperlihatkan sikap aslinya, selama ini ibunya tidak menegurnya dan gadis itu mendapat kebebasannya, sekarang ada yang cerewet padanya tentang ini dan itu.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura dan mengalihkan tatapannya, tanpa sadar dia marah pada Sasuke.

"Selesaikan belanjamu dan gunakan ini, aku akan menunggu di mobil." Ucap Sasuke, memberikan kartu kredit pada Sakura dan berjalan pergi.

Setelah pria itu sudah menghilang.

" _Apa yang sudah kau katakan Sakura! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku terkesan marah padanya tadi, itu hanya tidak spontan."_

Sakura kembali melakukan kegiatan belanja dan tetap saja kepikiran akan sikapnya pada Sasuke sebelumnya, merasa akan hubungannya dengan ayah barunya itu akan semakin canggung, Sakura tetap sulit beradaptasi dengan Sasuke.

Menyelesaikan belanjanya, Sakura sudah menyimpan kantongan belanja di kursi belakang dan duduk di kursi depan, suasana terasa amat dingin bagi gadis itu, dia harus berusaha mencairkan kembali suasana yang di buatnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih ada beberapa hari lagi hingga Sakura masuk kuliah, dia merasa bosan sendiri di rumah, jika tinggal bersama bibinya, para sepupunya akan mengajaknya jalan, sekarang di rumah yang besar dan isinya hanya pelayan yang sibuk bekerja, kedua orang tuanya pun sibuk bekerja, Sasuke sedang tidak ada di rumah dan Sakura kembali merasa bebas.

Hanya berbaring di kasur dan sibuk pada layar ponselnya. Beranjak dari kasurnya dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, memikirkan untuk keluar sendirian, setidaknya dia menikmati waktu liburannya.

Melirik sekitar, para pelayan sedang sibuk, Sakura berusaha tidak ketahuan jika akan keluar oleh para pelayan, mereka seperti akan melapor pada Mebuki jika Sakura keluar tanpa ada yang menemaninya.

Berhasil keluar rumah dan menggunakan bus ke sebuah mall yang cukup populer di Konoha, Sakura masih mengingat akan mall yang dulunya masih biasa-biasa saja dan sekarang menjadi begitu besar dan megah, sudah banyak rombakan di sana-sini dan menjadikan mall itu ramai di kunjungi, mendatangi sebuah kafe, memesan minuman dan menatap sekitar, dia senang akan suasana ramai dan tidak seperti kamarnya yang hanya membosankan, tatapannya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang tengah berbicara pada teman-temannya, dia tidak akan lupa pada rambut blonde panjang dan masih saja di ikatnya menjadi satu. Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan lebih cepat, sekedar memastikan jika benar gadis itu orang yang di kenalnya.

"Permisi." Ucap Sakura.

Para gadis yang duduk bersama, mereka ada 4 orang dan kompak menatap ke arah gadis yang mendatangi mereka.

"Ka-kau, aaah! _Forehead_!" Teriak Ino, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino _pig_!" Teriak Sakura.

Mereka jadi heboh sendiri di kafe itu, saling memanggil dengan sebutan aneh dan gadis lain yang bersama Ino menatap bingung ke arah mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Ino dan memeluk Sakura, begitu juga Sakura, dia pun merindukan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah itu, Ino menceritakan pada teman-temannya jika Sakura adalah sahabat lamanya saat masih di sekolah dasar, mereka juga masuk ke SMP yang sama, namun saat akan naik kelas, Sakura tiba-tiba di pindahkan, Ino merasa sedikit kehilangan akan sahabatnya itu, sekarang Sakura sudah kembali ke Konoha dan menceritakan jika dia mendapat undangan dari kampus di Konoha.

"Apa! Undangan masuk! Kau sangat-sangat beruntung, apa kau tahu aku juga mendaftar di sana dan masih menunggu hasilnya." Ucap Ino.

"Benarkah! Ah, aku tidak sabar jika kita akan di kampus yang sama." Ucap Sakura, senang.

"Wah, Sakura enak yaa, kami juga harus ikut ujian." Ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Kami juga." Ucap gadis yang lainnya.

"Hehehe, tidak juga, aku hanya sedang beruntung." Ucap Sakura, merendah.

"Itu bukan beruntung, apa kalian tahu, Sakura memang sangat pintar, dia selalu menjadi nomer 1 saat di sekolah." Ucap Ino.

"Ino, aku tidak seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, malu.

Teman-teman Ino tertawa perlahan, Sakura jadi tidak sendirian lagi, Ino dan teman-temannya mengajak Sakura untuk berjalan-jalan bersama, sekedar berbelanja dan melihat-lihat barang-barang lucu di toko-toko yang ada. Beberapa jam berlalu, kegiatan mereka berakhir, teman-teman Ino pulang lebih awal dan kini Ino ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura, dia penasaran akan kehidupan sahabatnya ini selama tinggal di luar negeri.

 **Dreet...dreet...dreett..**

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, sebuah panggilan dari nomer yang tidak di ketahuinya.

"Halo." Ucap Sakura, setelah mengangkat ponselnya.

" _Kau ada dimana?"_ Ucap suara yang sudah menjadi familiar bagi Sakura.

Wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi takut, nada suara Sasuke terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino, sikap sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba aneh.

Gadis itu hanya menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Ino untuk diam sejenak selama dia berbicara pada seseorang di ponselnya.

"A-a-aku ada di luar." Ucap Sakura, takut.

" _Kau keluar tanpa memberitahu para pelayan, sekarang sudah jam berapa dan kau belum pulang, hn?"_

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar."

" _Sekarang kau ada dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Tidak perlu-"

" _-Jangan protes dan cepat katakan."_

"A-aku di mall K."

" _Tunggu di sana dan jangan kemana-mana."_

"Tapi-" Ucapan Sakura terputus, Sasuke sudah mematikan ponselnya.

Menghela napas, Sakura merasa akan di marahi Sasuke sebentar lagi.

"Kau ini sangat aneh, katakan padaku, siapa yang menghubungimu? Aku dengar itu suara seorang pria." Ucap Ino.

"Dia ayah baruku."

"Ayah barumu!" Ucap Ino, sedikit terkejut. "Jadi ibumu sudah menikah lagi?" Tambah Ino.

"Uhm, begitulah."

"Tapi kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang? Apa ini seperti di cerita-cerita dongeng, ibu tiri yang kejam, tapi padamu, ayah tiri yang kejam?" Ucap Ino dan sempat terkekeh.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku senang akan pendamping baru ibuku, tapi dia jauh lebih overprotektif dari pada ibuku, sekarang dia seperti sedang marah aku keluar dari rumah secara diam-diam." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya kembali cemberut.

"Hahahahha, kau ini ada-ada saja, kau masih terkesan seperti anak sekolahan yang kabur dari rumah. Aku jadi penasaran terhadap ayah barumu itu."

"Dia itu pria yang menyebalkan dan tatapannya sangat tajam, aku sampai takut menatapnya."

"Aku tidak percaya jika ibumu jadi memiliki selera buruk untuk pria baru baginya, bukannya ayahmu pria yang baik dan sangat ramah, apa ibumu sudah bosan dengan tipe pria seperti itu?"

Sakura kembali menghela napas. "Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti cara berpikir ibuku sekarang." Ucap Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kau harus mengambil sisi positifnya, ayah barumu itu juga seperti menyayangimu hingga tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu." Ucap Ino, sekedar menghibur sahabatnya itu.

Mereka mulai berjalan menunggu tepat di pintu masuk, sesekali mereka akan bercerita dan membuat Sakura tertawa, Ino menceritakan teman-teman mereka dulunya. Ino berhenti berbicara saat seorang pria sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka, pria yang terkesan menatap dingin ke arah mereka.

"Lain kali jangan pergi tanpa mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak suka akan sikap gadis itu yang seperti anak-anak, main kabur dan tidak memberi kabar.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya, Sasuke membuatnya malu di hadapan Ino, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang kena marah.

"Namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino, aku sahabat kecil Sakura." Ucap Ino, mencoba mencairkan suasana aneh ini, gadis ini pun sedikit terkejut melihat tampang ayah baru Sakura, menurutnya dia pria dewasa yang sangat tampan.

Tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, dia melirik sejenak ke arah gadis berambut blonde itu dan kembali menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Kita pulang sekarang, kau hanya akan membuat ibumu khawatir." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke, menatap Ino dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hari yang menyenangkan ini, gadis itu mulai berjalan tanpa peduli pada Sasuke, Sasuke mulai ikut berjalan dan menyuruh Sakura untuk berjalan ke arah dimana dia memarkir mobilnya.

Suasana yang tenang atau lebih tepatnya amat sangat sepi di dalam mobil, sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, gadis itu tidak juga melihat ke depan, dia menatap ke sisi samping kaca, Sasuke jadi bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dari pantulan kaca mobil, wajahnya terlihat kesal, dia mungkin sangat marah.

"Siapa yang akan tanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu dan orang rumah tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanmu?" Ucap Sasuke, sekedar menegur gadis itu.

Sakura memilih diam dan masih tidak peduli pada Sasuke, saat ini dia sedang marah, dia tidak suka akan hidup yang di atur, pikiran Sakura kembali ingin meninggalkan Konoha dan hidup bersama bibinya.

"Keras kepala tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu." Kembali Sasuke menegurnya.

"Iya-iya, aku tahu, aku salah, maaf." Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar malas, kini menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan datar. "Apa kau sudah puas, ayah?" Tambah gadis itu dan kini menggunakan embel-embel ayah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit risih dengan cara memanggil gadis itu, dia seperti mengejeknya dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan.

"Apa ibumu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun padamu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tanya sendiri pada ibu, bukannya kalian amat sangat dekat." Balas Sakura.

Kini Sasuke memilih diam, gadis muda di sebelahnya ini akan membuat darahnya sebentar lagi meledak, Sakura sangat mudah membuatnya kesal.

Tiba di rumah, tanpa ucapan apapun, Sakura terburu-buru meninggalkan mobil dan masuk ke kamarnya, dia bosan mendapat teguran berkali-kali.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu pergi, mengepalkan tangannya, dia pun marah akan sikap Sakura padanya, namun pria itu masih menahan diri dan tidak mungkin dia membalas Sakura yang hanya gadis labil yang sulit di atur.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, ada apa kau tiba-tiba datang ke kantor ibu?" Ucap Mebuki, tanpa menghentikan kegiatan bekerjanya dan sesekali menatap anak semata wayangnya itu, Sakura tiba-tiba datang ke kantornya tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak suka pada Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, dia ingin melakukan protes pada ibunya.

"Oh, lalu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana ibu menikahi pria menyebalkan itu? Aku pikir dia akan seperti ayah." Ucap Sakura.

"Cukup Sakura, ibu sudah sengaja mengirimmu ke luar negeri dan masih membahas ayahmu juga? Apa kau tidak tahu jika selama ini ibu sudah lelah?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Apa semudah itu melupakan orang yang sudah mati?" Ucap Sakura dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

Mebuki menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap serius ke arah Sakura. "Kau sendiri yang menyetujui hubungan ibu dengannya, sekarang kau ingin protes dengan membawa-bawa ayahmu, apa ini balasan kerja keras ibu padamu?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Iya aku tahu, bu!" Nada suara Sakura meninggi. "Aku yang salah! Baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggu pekerjaan ibu!." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas pergi, protes pada ibunya pun tidak membuahkan hasil.

Mebuki hanya bisa menatap anaknya pergi, pada akhirnya gadis kecilnya mulai berbicara sesuai apa yang di pikirkannya, selama ini Sakura begitu menurut padanya, memikirkan jika semua hal yang di lakukan Mebuki adalah hal yang akan baik juga untuknya, sekarang gadis itu sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa dan mengeluarkan pendapatnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Akhirnya aku meledak, aku pikir yang aku ucapkan mungkin sudah benar, tapi yang di katakan ibu juga ada benarnya, seharusnya aku tidak membawa-bawa ayah, aku jadi semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku, maaf ibu, aku salah.

Berjalan setapak dan keluar dari bangunan 15 lantai itu, aku sudah mengganggu pekerjaan ibu dan malah marah padanya, ini hanya karena aku tidak suka pada sikap Sasuke, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendapat ucapan teguran darinya, dasar, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak pernah menjadi ayah yang sesungguhnya, dia hanya mencoba berperan menjadi ayah, tapi dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

 **Dreet..dreett..dreet...**

Aku yakin dia mencariku lagi, padahal aku sudah berpesan pada para pelayan jika aku mendatangi kantor ibu, uhmm? Aneh, aku rasa aku sudah menyimpan nomer ponselnya, tapi kali ini nomer yang lain.

"Halo."

" _Sakura! Akhirnya kau kembali? Apa kau masih mengingatku?"_ Ucap sebuah suara dan itu suara seorang pemuda, siapa? Aku tidak begitu mengenal pemuda mana pun.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar sudah lupa." Ucapku, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang menghubungiku ini.

" _Kita dulunya satu SMP dan satu kelas, apa kau lupa dengan satu-satunya murid di kelas yang memiliki rambut unik dan berwarna merah_?" Ucapnya.

Mencoba mengingat seseorang, di sekolah SMP dan di kelas yang sama, rambut berwarna merah yang mencolok, hanya satu murid yang seperti itu.

" _Akasuna Sasori! Sasori? Ba-bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan nomer ponselku?"_ Ucapku, kami dulunya satu kelas dan duduk berdekatan, selain Ino aku juga akrab dengan pemuda yang bernama Sasori ini.

" _Aku sempat bertemu dengan Ino dan dia memberi kabar padaku."_

"Dasar Ino, dia tidak bisa tenang sejenak."

" _Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu, aku juga sedikit merindukanmu."_

"Tentu! Katakan saja kau ingin bertemu dimana."

" _Baikah, aku akan mengirim nama kafenya."_

Pembicaraan kami akhirnya selesai, aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Sasori, dia dulunya murid yang paling populer, bagaimana tidak, Wajahnya tampan dan manis secara bersamaan, pemuda yang unik, tapi dia sedikit tidak suka pada gadis yang terlalu tergila-gila padanya, dia merasa risih akan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kafe O.**

Aku jadi sulit menatap wajahnya, dia sama sekali tidak berubah dalam hal ini hanya wajahnya saja, pemuda yang duduk di hadapanku semakin tinggi dan mata sayup itu, uhk, kenapa dia semakin manis dan _babyface_ itu tidak hilang dari wajahnya?

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali ke Konoha, selama ini Ino sangat merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku bosan mendengar ucapannya jika dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sasori dan membuatku tertawa.

"Sekarang aku sudah kembali dan kita bisa bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu." Ucapku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Ah, aku dengar juga kau masuk ke universitas konoha, bukannya ini seperti kebetulan?" Ucap Sasori dan aku sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Jangan katakan jika kau pun mendaftar di sana." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak mendaftar, tapi mendapat jalur undangan." Ucapnya. Aku lupa jika Sasori itu murid yang juga sangat pintar.

"Wah, ini membuatku merinding, kita benar-benar akan bertiga lagi." Ucapku pada Sasori, yaa, Ino dan Sasori, kami akan masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan jurusan yang sama, ini semakin membuatku tidak sabar akan segera kuliah bersama mereka. Setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan akhirnya kami kembali berkumpul.

"Dan kau semakin berubah, kau jadi lebih cantik." Ucapnya.

"Ha, jangan menggombal." Ucapku padanya dan hanya di balas senyum manisnya itu, haa...~ dia benar-benar manis seperti sebuah boneka.

"Aku tidak menggombal, sebenarnya, sejak dulu aku selalu ingin mengatakan jika aku cukup menyukaimu, tapi selalu saja sulit mengatakannya, kau tiba-tiba pindah dan aku semakin tidak bisa mengatakannya."

 **Deg!**

Tunggu! Apa yang baru saja aku dengar? Sasori menyatakan perasaannya padaku!

"Aku tahu jika ini seperti sangat dadakan, tapi aku ingin segera mengatakan perasaan ini yang sudah cukup lama terpendam dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktuku lagi." Ucap Sasori.

Aku rasa wajahku sudah sangat merona, aku benar-benar malu mendengar ucapannya.

"Sakura?"

"I-iya."

"Maaf, apa kau tidak senang mendengar ucapanku? Maaf yaaa."

"Ti-tidak! Bukan seperti itu! A-aku hanya tidak menyangka saja." ucapku, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, apa ini? Rasanya wajahku memanas.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut pada tangan kananku, melirik ke arah tanganku dan tangan Sasori tengah memegangnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu sekarang, kau masih bisa memikirkannya." Ucapnya dan tersenyum padaku, dia seperti ingin membuatku tidak perlu khawatir akan balasan apapun.

"Terima kasih, aku akan segera memberimu jawaban jika sudah siap nanti." Ucapku, malu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Sasori dan lagi tersenyum manis.

Sasori mulai menceritakan sekolah kami dulu, aku juga menceritakan bagaimana sekolahku di luar negeri, pembicaraan ini sedikit membuatku rileks walaupun kadang menatap wajah Sasori dan membuatku malu sendiri, aku senang jika dia pun menyukaiku, aku harus segera memberinya jawaban.

Hingga sejam saling bercerita, aku sudah harus pulang, aku yakin ayah overprotektif itu akan memarahiku lagi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sasori.

"Terima kasih, maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu." Ucapku.

"Aku akan senang jika menemanimu pulang."

Sasori pandai membuat kalimat manis, akhirnya kami pulang bersama, kafe yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku, kami jadi bisa berjalan bersama dan kembali bercerita.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang terasa begitu indah, yaa ini cuma perasaanku saja, kemarin Sasori menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku sungguh merasa senang, tersenyum sendiri dan memeluk bantal gulingku, aku tidak bisa melupakan hal itu hingga terbawa mimpi, jika bertemu Sasori, aku akan segera membalas pernyataannya, aku rasa aku siap menerima hubungan ini, lagi pula dulunya aku cukup menyukai Sasori.

Bangun dan bergegas turun untuk sarapan, hari ini aku tidak melihat ibuku, dimana dia? Hanya ada Sasuke dengan tatapan tenangnya, tapi bagiku, tatapannya itu sungguh menyebalkan.

"Dimana ibu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ibumu keluar kota selama dua bulan untuk perjalanan bisnis." Ucapnya santai.

"Apa!" Ucapku, aku cukup terkejut mendengar hal itu, ibu tidak mengatakannya padaku sebelum dia pergi, apa dia lupa jika anaknya sudah tinggal bersamanya. Segera naik ke kamarku dan mengambil ponselku, ibu sungguh keterlaluan.

Beberapa kali nada tunggu dan akhirnya ibu mengangkatnya, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara padanya.

" _Maaf Sakura, ibu akan menghubungimu nanti lagi."_

Berjalan dengan lesu kembali ke ruang makan, aku tidak bisa percaya ini, hanya Sasuke yang di beri tahu sedangkan aku tidak, menatap ke arah Sasuke, aku tidak sudi tinggal bersamanya, dia tidak seperti ayah yang aku harapkan. Teringat kembali saat aku marah pada ibu, kami belum berbaikan, aku ingin ibu segera menghubungiku kembali dan aku bisa minta maaf padanya.

"Makan sarapanmu." Perintah Sasuke.

"Iya-iya." Balasku, duduk di meja makan dan mulai memakan sarapanku.

"Siapa yang bersamamu semalam?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya teman lama." Ucapku, malas.

"Lain kali kau harus menghubungiku jika akan pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh di antar jemput olehmu." Balasku.

"Sekarang ibumu sedang tidak berada di Konoha, aku jadi harus bertanggung jawab."

"Kau ini sangat repot yaa, tidak perlu bertanggung jawab atau apapun, aku bisa jaga diri dan juga aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucapku. pagiku menjadi rusak olehnya.

"Suka tidak suka kau tetap harus memberitahuku apapun, saat kau keluar rumah, pergi dengan siapa, jam berapa pulang." Tegasnya.

Uhk! Rasanya aku ingin memukul wajahnya dengan piring makanku, kenapa dia begitu peduli pada apapun yang aku lakukan? Hanya menjadi seorang ayah saja sikapnya sangat menyebalkan, bagaimana jika dia dan ibu memiliki anak, aku yakin anaknya pun akan bosan dan marah jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku harus pergi, jangan keluar rumah tanpa memberi kabar padaku, aku sudah menyuruh para satpam untuk berjaga jika kau kabur lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan pergi.

Menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya, aku benar-benar tidak suka padanya, dia terlalu over menjadi seorang ayah yang sangat amatiran.

Setelah sarapan kembali ke kamar, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, masih ada dua hari aku akan masuk kampus, membosankan.

 **Tringg..~**

Sebuah pesan dari Sasori, segera membuka pesan itu dan membacanya, dia hanya menanyakan bagaimana hariku pagi ini, tentu saja aku mengatakan pagiku yang rusak gara-gara ayah baruku, aku lupa mengatakan pada Sasori jika aku sudah punya ayah baru, menceritakan segalanya pada Sasori dan dia membalas pesanku dengan sedikit bercanda, haa..~ moodku di pagi hari kembali lagi ceria, yang aku butuhkan memang hanya Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali bosan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa di rumah, ibu pergi, aku tidak bisa keluar seenaknya dan Sasuke.

 **Tok tok tok.**

Pintu kamarku diketuk seseorang, berjalan malas dan membuka pintu, haa..~ lagi-lagi wajah itu.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku, malas.

"Ganti pakaianmu dan kita akan pergi." Ucapnya.

"Kemana?"

Sasuke terdiam dan tatapan itu terus mengarah padaku, entah mengapa aku jadi mengalihkan tatapanku, aku tidak terbiasa di tatap seorang pria dan dia berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kemana saja, ke tempat yang kau suka." Ucapnya.

Eh? Tumben dia ingin mengajakku keluar, padahal kemarin dia sudah membuatku kesal dan amat sangat marah.

"Jangan buang-buang waktumu, aku yakin kau sibuk bekerja, aku tidak apa-apa di kamar saja." Ucapku, sekedar melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ada pekerjaan dan sedang bosan, cepat ganti baju sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ucapnya, bahkan menatap tajam.

Apa-apaan itu! Aku pikir dia sedang mengajakku dengan suasana damai, ini seperti paksaan dan bukan ajakan untuk bersenang-senang, baiklah, jika kau ingin ke tempat yang aku suka, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang aku pikir akan membuatmu kesal, ini sebagai pembalasanku.

"Jangan melamun." Ucapnya dan menunjuk jidatku dengan telunjuknya.

Uhk, ayah baru ini sungguh menyebalkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kami sudah di jalan, aku sudah mencari beberapa tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi sebelum masa kuliahku di mulai. Salah satu tempat terkenal di Konoha adalah Konoha Land, wah.. aku tidak menyangka jika Konoha sudah memiliki taman wahana yang cukup terbesar di dunia. Sejenak melirik Sasuke, dia mengendarai dengan santai, aku jadi terfokus pada pakaian yang di kenakannya, baju dengan bahan kaos itu cukup sesuai di padukan dengan celana jins hitamnya, dia tidak terkesan seperti ayah tua yang kuno, melainkan seperti pria yang sedang akan berkencan dengan pacarnya, aku lupa jika dia lebih muda dari ibu.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"A-a-apa? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Segera mengalihkan tatapanku darinya. Demi apaa..! Dia bahkan sadar jika aku menatap ke arahnya dan cukup lama.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh padaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, sudah, fokus saja berkendara." Ucapku.

Setibanya di tempat tujuan kami, sangat ramai, aku yakin taman ini tidak pernah sepi, dari arah gerbang saja bisa terlihat berbagai wahana yang cukup besar dan tinggi, aku ingin mencoba semuanya! Berjalan masuk dan di dalam sangat luas, pantas saja Konoha Land di nobatkan sebagai wahana terbesar di dunia, ada berbagai tempat dengan memiliki masing-masing tema, keren, apa semuanya bisa di selesaikan dalam sehari? Haa..~ seharusnya kami datang lebih awal agar bisa mencoba semuanya atau aku ingin Sasuke mengajakku kembali besoknya jika tidak terselesaikan.

"Kesana!" Ucapku, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika terlihat seperti anak kecil yang begitu antusias melihat taman bermain, menarik lengan Sasuke dan dia tidak banyak komentar.

Tempat pertama yang kami kunjungi, bertemakan _I_ _ce_ _in wonderland_ , berbagai replika boneka yang bergerak, nuansa di dalam di buat semirip mungkin dengan tempat-tempat yang _I_ _ce_ kunjungi, termasuk area minum teh menjadi sebuah kafe, beberapa spot cocok menjadi tempat berfoto dan di dalamnya hanya memiliki wahana labirin yang cukup luas dan beberapa orang ramai berkeliling hingga tersesat, tapi tenang saja, tempat ini aman dan beberapa petugas akan berjaga jika seseorang benar-benar tidak menemukan jalan untuk keluar. Aku ingin berlarian namun langkahku terhenti, menoleh ke belakang dan menatap tanganku yang di genggam kuat, Sasuke tidak membiarkanku berkeliaran sendirian.

"Tidak perlu berlarian seperti anak kecil." Ejeknya.

"Iya-iya." Ucapku, padahal aku berniat membuatnya tersesat sendiri.

Kami berjalan santai, aku bosan jika hanya berjalan seperti ini, melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia tetap tenang, melirik sekitar dan beberapa pasang mata wanita menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan merona, mereka jatuh hati pada wajah pria ini, dia memang tampan, tapi menyebalkan.

" _Apa mereka pacaran?"_

" _Si gadis terlihat begitu muda."_

" _Ah, aku tidak peduli pada gadis itu, pria itu sangat tampan."_

Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik yang cukup keras itu, apa mereka tidak bisa berbisik lebih kecil lagi? Rasanya aku ingin mengatakan pada mereka jika pria di sampingku ini bukanlah pacarku, tapi ayahku. Mungkin saja mereka akan syok. Tapi apa benar kami terlihat seperti pasangan? Melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia memang tidak terlihat seperti seorang bapak-bapak, hanya saja sikapnya begitu dewasa.

"Ada apa lagi?" Ucap Sasuke dan kini menatapku.

"Ti-tidak." Ucapku, mengalihkan tatapanku kembali, dia memang sangat sadar jika sedang di tatap.

Sedikit terkejut, tangan itu kembali menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku berjalan lebih cepat.

"Aku bosan di sini, sebaiknya kau berkeliling di tempat lain saja." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Deg.**

A-ada apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri, sadar Sakura! Dia ayahmu!

Kami keluar dari labirin itu, begitu juga genggaman Sasuke terlepas, aku ingin ke semua tempat, berjalan ke sana dan kemari, naik wahana itu dan wahana ini, tak lupa mengisi perut di kafe bertemakan negeri peri.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu." Ucapku.

"Hn, kau senang?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum, aku pikir dia ayah yang membosankan dan kerjanya cuma melarangku ini dan itu, tapi dia baik juga, dia bisa membuatku tidak jenuh dan benar-benar menikmati hari ini.

Sasuke bergerak maju dan membersihkan sesuatu di pipiku. "Makanlah dengan benar." Tegurnya.

Wajahku merona, apa benar aku makan dengan sangat berantakan. "A-apa masih ada?" Ucapku, mencoba meraba-raba pipiku sendiri.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, syukurlah, aku pikir saus dari pasta ini memenuhi pipiku, menghabiskan makananku dan kembali berjalan-jalan, rasanya aku tidak mau pulang.

Menatap sejenak sebuah wahana, _ghost party_ , nama tempatnya tidak sesuai dengan keadaannya, terlihat seperti rumah tua dan aku bisa mendengar suara jeritan dari sana, apa semenakutkan itu? Tapi kenapa harus menggunakan nama _ghost party?_ Lebih baik mereka menggunakan nama rumah hantu saja.

"Cepat dan jangan melamun." Ucap Sasuke.

Apa! Aku tidak ingin ke sana! Aku hanya membaca tempatnya saja, Sasuke menarikku dengan cukup cepat.

"Tu-tunggu, aku tidak ingin kesan-"

"-Silahkan lewat sini." Ucap seorang pegawai.

Demi apa! Ucapanku sama sekali tidak dengar Sasuke, apa dia pikir aku juga ingin ke sini, suasana di dalam sedikit mencengkam, takut, aku benar-benar ingin keluar, tapi pengunjung menumpuk di pintu masuk, mau tidak mau aku harus melewati rutenya dan keluar lewat jalur yang sudah di tentukan

"Kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Aku takut! Kenapa mengajakku ke sini!" Kesalku.

"Aku pikir kau suka di sini." Ucap Sasuke, dan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, tunggu! Apa dia tengah mengerjaiku, senyum apa itu?

Suara-suara aneh dan beberapa dindingnya memperlihatkan potongan tubuh yang memang hanya sebuah boneka tapi tetap saja aku takut. Semakin berjalan semakin membuatku merinding dan-

"Kyaaaaaaa...!" Teriakku keras.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi ini salah Sasuke, aku sampai tidak sadar memeluk Sasuke hingga keluar dan baru melepaskannya saat tepat di pintu keluar, berlari menjauh dari wahana itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan ke sana lagi! Menatap marah ke arah Sasuke dan dia malah tidak peduli.

Konoha land akan tutup pukul 9 malam dan di akhir jadwal sebelum jam tutup, katanya mereka akan menyalakan kembang api di waktu-waktu tertentu, aku sempat membacanya di sebuah artikel, kali ini aku sangat beruntung, hari ini aku bisa melihat kembang api yang sangat indah di sini, walaupun bukan tahun baru aku sudah bisa melihatnya.

Suasana semakin ramai, mereka akan kompak menatap ke satu tempat, sebuah panggung besar yang terdapat di tengah area Konoha land, langit sudah begitu gelap, melirik jam tanganku masih ada 5 menit lagi kembang api akan di luncurkan. Eh? Dimana Sasuke? Aku terlalu terfokus untuk menikmati tempat ini sendirian, tapi aku masih marah padanya, apa dia sengaja membawaku ke wahana menyeramkan itu? Jika saja aku tidak begitu menghargainya, aku akan memukul wajahnya, aku tidak peduli.

"Nona, kau sendirian?" Ucap seseorang.

Aku menoleh dan melihat sekitar 5 orang menatap ke arahku, muka mereka tua-tua dan seram-seram, mau apa mereka? Pura-pura tidak melihat dan tidak peduli, jika aku abaikan mereka mungkin akan segera pergi.

"Nona, kami bertanya padamu." Ucap mereka lagi dan kini berjalan lebih dekat, kenapa mereka tidak pergi juga?

"Selalu saja berkeliaran seenaknya, cepat pergi." Ucap Sasuke. Sasuke! Dari mana saja dia! Kenapa selalu saja menghilang!

Sasuke terus menarikku menjauh dari keramaian dan berhenti.

"Dari mana saja-"

"-Sudah aku katakan jangan pernah pergi sendirian! Kenapa kau seperti anak kecil!" Marah Sasuke. seramnya, dia seperti iblis yang tengah naik tanduk.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapku, saat itu dia terlalu banyak menolak ke tempat yang aku ajak, jadi aku iseng saja meninggalkannya, aku pikir dia tahu aku berada dimana, ternyata dia juga menghilang, dasar.

"Kita pulang."

"Apa! Tunggu dulu, hari ini kita sangat beruntung, mereka akan meluncurkan kembang api sebelum tutup." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu melihatnya, kau jika kau ingin melihatnya, aku bisa membelikannya untukmu dan luncurkan sendiri."

"Dasar, aku tidak ingin melakukan hal repot seperti itu, pokoknya aku tidak ingin pulang hingga kembang api mereka di luncurkan!" Protesku.

 **Duaarr...!**

Berbalik dan melihat kembang api sudah mulai di luncurkan satu persatu, begitu dekat hingga terlihat sangat indah.

"Seharusnya kita berada di sana." Ucapku, padahal tempat yang tadi begitu bagus dan sangat strategis, tapi gara-gara pria-pria aneh itu, aku jadi di bawah jauh oleh Sasuke.

Terkejut, tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku ke tempat yang aku tunjuk, semakin dekat dan kembang api yang berisik itu semakin indah, bahkan saat berada di langit beberapa kembang api berbentuk sebuah motif. Banyak orang juga yang ingin melihatnya lebih dekat, tempat itu semakin ramai, jika tidak hati-hati mungkin tidak sengaja akan di tabrak beberapa orang dan membuatmu terjatuh, tersadar akan tindakan Sasuke, dia mendekapku dari belakang, kini Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakangku. Wajahku sudah benar-benar merona saat ini dan jantungku berdegup kencang, sejujurnya aku tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari seorang laki-laki, aku terlalu fokus belajar dan tidak peduli pada mereka, tapi, tidak! Ini tidak boleh, aku harus tetap sadar, siapa Sasuke sebenarnya, dia adalah ayahku dan aku tidak boleh larut hanya karena mendapat sikap romantisnya padaku.

"Aku akan menjagamu, jadi tenanglah." Ucap Sasuke, suara kembang api begitu berisik hingga dia harus berbicara begitu dekat denganku, aku menoleh dan tatapan kami sempat bertemu, i-ini terlalu dekat, segera menundukkan wajahku, malunya, _timing_ nya benar-benar tidak tepat!

 **.**

 **.**

Tidurku tidak nyenyak dan seharian aku terus memikirkan tindakan Sasuke saat dia mengajakku keluar, berpikir positiflah Sakura! Dia hanya sedang mencoba menjadi ayah yang baik dan menebus kesalahannya yang selalu saja marah dan protes padaku.

 **Triingg...~**

Menatap ponselku, sebuah pesan dari Sasori, aku belum sempat menjawab pernyataannya, menghela napas, lebih enak saat menjawabnya secara langsung, tanpa sadar aku jadi sedikit menggantungkan Sasori, tapi setiap kami saling membalas pesan, Sasori tidak mengungkit masalah pernyataannya, aku yakin dia benar-benar sabar untuk menunggu jawabanku.

Membalas pesan Sasori dan bergegas keluar kamar, aku bosan lagi, apa aku keluar saja? Tapi, aku malas jika mendapat teguran lagi dari Sasuke. berjalan ke dapur dan mencari cemilan.

"Kenapa tidur begitu lama?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Panikku, kenapa aku jadi panik?

"Kenapa kau seperti melihat hantu?"

"Ti-tidak." Tertawa garing. "Kau tidak bekerja? Kenapa kau begitu santai sedangkan ibu sangat sibuk."

"Kami memiliki perusahaan yang berbeda dan tingkat kesibukan yang berbeda."

"Begitu yaa, aku pikir jika setelah ibu menikah, dia akan bersantai dan kaulah yang bekerja, bukannya kepala rumah tangga itu wajib bekerja, kenapa kau biarkan ibu bekerja juga?" Ucapku.

"Karena ibumu tidak ingin aku mengambil alih perusahaan ayahmu, jadi kami mengurus masing-masing perusahaan kami."

"Kalian benar-benar aneh, seperti tidak menikah saja." Ucapku dan sesuatu membuatku bingung, aku sempat melihat tatapan terkejut Sasuke, hanya hitungan detik dan tatapan itu menjadi tenang kembali.

"Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan lagi?" Tanyanya. Kenapa seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan?

Berpikir sejenak, mengikuti kata Sasuke atau aku tinggal di rumah dan hanya semakin membuatku bosan.

"Kemana pun yang aku mau?" Ucapku, sekedar memancingnya.

"Hn." Dia hanya bergumam.

"Pantai!" Ucapku penuh semangat.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi kesal dan menyuruhku segera bersiap. Aku yakin dia sangat marah, dasar! Memangnya siapa yang punya ide mengajakku jalan dan mau saja mengikuti apa yang aku katakan, Sasuke itu bodoh atau apa yaa?

 **.**

 **.**

Memandang takjub sebuah pantai indah yang bersih dan pasir putih, laut yang biru dan area yang begitu terawat, sebuah villa yang cukup luas dan aku sempat melihat beberapa pelayan di sana. Aku pikir kita akan kemana, Sasuke mengajakku ke bandara dan kami naik sebuah helikopter dan sekarang tiba di sebuah pulau pribadi.

"Apa ini pulau milikmu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, ini milik keluargaku." Ucapnya.

Apa aku benar-benar sedang beruntung punya seorang ayah baru? Aku hanya mengucapkan sebuah pantai dan dia mengajakku ke sini.

"Kenapa tidak ke area pantai di Konoha saja?" Tanyaku, memakan waktu 2 jam untuk ke sini.

"Aku tidak suka tempat ramai dan berisik." Ucapnya dengan nada menyebalkan, aku tidak suka setiap dia berbicara seperti itu.

Masa bodoh, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin berenang, melepaskan kaos ku dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teriak padaku.

"Kenapa kau membuka baju di tempat terbuka seperti ini!" Marahnya, tunggu! Apa itu rona merah, Sasuke merona.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah menggunakan pakaian renang jadi tenanglah." Ucapku, rasanya aku ingin tertawa dengan keras, apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke? Mana mungkin aku tanpa busana dan berenang, hahahahaha.

Melempar kaos dan celana jins pendek selututku ke arahnya, aku tidak peduli saat dia teriak marah padaku dan membuang pakaian ku di pasir, berlari secepat mungkin, tak terasa sudah sangat lama aku tidak merasa sebebas ini, berenang dengan santai dan menikmati matahari yang terik.

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

Awalnya Sasuke cukup marah saat gadis itu dengan sengaja membuang pakaiannya ke arahnya, detik berikutnya pria itu terdiam, dia melihat Sakura begitu senang dan gembira, tak hentinya dia tertawa ke arahnya dan berlari cukup cepat.

"Selamat siang tuan, apa tuan ingin me _-request_ menu makanan selama di sini?" Ucap seorang pria tua, dia adalah kepala pelayan yang menjaga resort dan pulau ini.

"Aku serahkan padamu, hidangkan saja yang terbaik menurut kalian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik tuan. Apa dia nona Haruno?" Tanya kepala pelayan itu.

"Hn, dia anak Mebuki."

"Gadis yang cantik. Semoga nona betah selama di sini." Ucap pelayan itu dan pamit pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan ke tepi pantai, Sakura berenang dengan santainya dan sesekali melihat ke arah Sasuke, gadis itu kadang teriak ingin mengajak Sasuke berenang, namun di tolak Sasuke, pria ini tidak begitu suka air laut yang asin.

"Ubur-ubur!" Teriak Sakura dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. "Kenapa di sana ada banyak ubur-ubur?" Ucap Sakura.

"Di pantai ini kadang hal itu akan terjadi, mungkin kita datang saat mereka sedang menetap sementara di area laut sekitar pulau ini, mereka akan datang secara tiba-tiba setiap tahunnya, sepertinya mereka ingin berenang denganmu." Canda Sasuke dan wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Aku ingin ke pantai yang ramai saja." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak bisa berenang dengan ubur-ubur yang membuatnya gatal.

"Sayangnya kita tidak akan pulang cepat nona, helikopter hanya bisa kembali setelah sore." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajah gembira gadis itu menghilang.

"Tapi kau bisa menggunakan kolam renang buatan yang berada di belakang resort ini, mereka menggunakan air laut sebagai air kolamnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Sakura, gadis itu kembali ceria.

Sasuke mengajak gadis itu ke area belakang resort dan begitu luas, bahkan kolamnya besar dan ada pasir pantainya, ini adalah kolam buatan yang sengaja di buat. Gadis itu kembali berenang dengan senangnya, tak lupa sesekali mengerjai Sasuke dengan menyiramnya, pria itu menjadi kesal sendiri, mengangkat gadis itu dan membuangnya ke kolam, Sakura jadi ikut kesal, dia di balas jauh lebih parah.

"Halo, ibu, apa ibu sibuk?" Ucap Sakura, kegiatan berenangnya berakhir dan tengah menghubungi ibunya, walaupun hanya sebuah pulau, ada sebuah menara komunikasi yang pasang di sana.

" _Ada apa Sakura?"_

"Aku sedang berada di pulau pribadi milik keluarga Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

" _Apa kalian sedang rekreasi bersama?"_

"Begitulah, aku bosan berada di rumah." Ucap Sakura.

" _Bagaimana di sana? Ibu belum sempat berkunjung di sana."_

"Benarkah! Jadi aku saja yang baru datang ke sini?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak percaya jika ibunya saja belum ke pulau itu.

" _Ibu sangat sibuk dan tidak ada waktu."_

"Di sini sangat indah dan bersih, kapan-kapan aku juga ingin ibu berkunjung ke sini, mungkin kita bertiga bisa liburan bersama."

" _Uhm, ibu harap bisa berlibur, jadi apa kau masih marah pada Sasuke?"_

"Sejujurnya aku hanya tidak suka akan sikap protesnya, tapi dia cukup baik, aku juga ingin minta maaf pada ibu, saat ke kantor aku marah-marah pada ibu."

" _Ibu senang mendengarnya, lama kelamaan ibu yakin kau akan menyukainya juga. Ah sudahlah, ibu tidak apa-apa."_

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kembali mengingat akan kelakuan Sasuke padanya, dia hanya memikirkan jika hal itu tidak pantas Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Uhm, i-ibu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Gugup Sakura, dia hanya ingin mengatakan pada ibunya.

" _Ah, maaf Sakura, ibu harus segera rapat penting, selamat bersenang-senang."_ Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya dan menghela napas, hanya sebentar saja dia bisa berbicara dengan ibunya, Sakura hanya ingin mengatakan sikap Sasuke yang tidak biasa padanya, apa itu sikap seorang ayah pada anaknya atau ada hal lain, Sakura sulit menebak apa yang tengah di pikirkan Sasuke.

"Makan siang sudah siap, apa kau akan berdiam diri saja disini." Ucap Sasuke, sejak tadi Sakura hanya terdiam dan menatap layar ponselnya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang berbicara dengan ibu tadi, tapi hanya sebentar, ibu benar-benar sibuk, aku harap kau yang sibuk dan ibu yang santai." Ceplos Sakura dan mendapat sebuah sentilan pada jidatnya.

"Ibumu saja tidak protes jika aku lebih banyak santai." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Menyebalkan, kenapa harus pakai menyentil jidat segala!"_ Batin Sakura dan menggosok jidatnya.

"Cepatlah, makanannya akan dingin." Ucap Sasuke, kembali mengajak gadis itu untuk makan bersama.

"Baaikk!" Ucap Sakura dan bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

"Pakai pakaianmu." Tegur Sasuke.

"Kau membuangnya di pasir, jadi semuanya kotor." Kesal Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah handuk dari lemari yang berada di dekat kolam, melemparkannya ke arah Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu memakai handuk yang di berikannya. Sakura hanya melilit di bawah tubuhnya, Sasuke menatap malas ke arah gadis itu, membuka handuk Sakura dan melilitkannya hingga pada dadanya, walaupun Sakura masih menggunakan pakaian renang yang sudah setengah kering, tetap saja Sasuke ingin dia menutupi tubuhnya. Kini gadis itu yang menatap malas ke arah Sasuke, entah kenapa dia harus menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Hanya sebentar saja, cuaca cerah kini menjadi cukup buruk, Sakura tidak bisa menikmati terik matahari lagi atau berenang di kolam, hujan turun cukup deras dan kabar buruknya, helikopter atau apapun tidak bisa mendatangi pulau itu untuk sementara waktu di karenakan cuacanya cukup ekstrim.

"Sampai kapan kita akan di sini?" Ucap Sakura, sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya dan rambut yang setengah kering, dia tidak bisa bermain di luar lagi. Angin kencang dan hujan masih tetap saja deras.

"Jika hujan dan badai itu sudah berhenti." Ucap Sasuke, menatap malas pada gadis itu, dia memang seperti anak kecil yang lebih bahagia saat bermain, sekarang kegiatannya itu terhenti oleh cuaca buruk.

"Membosankan." Ucap Sakura dan sengaja mengeraskannya agar Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk keluar bermain, sana, keluarlah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhk, kau memang menyebalkan, kadang aku sudah mencapmu baik, tapi tiba-tiba kau jadi jahat." Ceplos Sakura, segera menutup mulutnya sendiri, dia terlalu blak-blakkan.

"Ya, kau bisa mencapku sesuka hatimu." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam pada gadis itu.

Sakura memilih diam dan cuaca tidak berubah hingga berjam-jam, sekarang sudah malam dan cuaca semakin memburuk. Sakura tengah bersantai di sofa empuk yang berhadapan langsung dengan perapian, di sana jauh lebih hangat.

"Segelas coklat hangat nona?" Ucap seorang pelayan menawarkan pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan mengambil coklat hangat itu. Sesekali melirik ke sana dan kemari, Sasuke selalu saja tiba-tiba menghilang, Sakura pikir pria itu mungkin sudah tidur.

Tiba-tiba listrik padam dan guntur yang menggelegar cukup keras, Sakura segera menutup kedua telinganya. Gelap, suasana di dalam bangunan itu menjadi gelap, hujan pun semakin deras dan kini di iringi dengan suara guntur yang kadang beriringan.

Gadis itu berdiri dari sofa dan ingin berlari ke arah kamarnya, namun cukup gelap, para pelayan sedang berusaha mencari lilin untuk sementara waktu dan lainnya tengah menuju bangunan kecil yang tidak jauh dari bangunan villa, disana ada genset. Berjalan perlahan dan bertemu seseorang di hadapannya.

"Jangan kemana-mana saat suasana masih gelap." Tegur Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan itu padaku, kau juga berkeliaran saat ini." Ucap Sakura.

Kembali bunyi guntur yang cukup keras, tanpa sadar gadis itu memeluk Sasuke, sejujurnya dia tidak begitu suka akan suara guntur yang menggelegar.

"Kau takut pada guntur?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak!" Protes Sakura, mengatakan tidak namun dia tidak menjauh dari Sasuke saat kembali suara guntur itu berbunyi.

"Tuan, maaf, sumber listrik buatan kita tiba-tiba padam, mungkin ini karena badai, kami sedang berusaha menyalakan genset saja, jadi harap menunggu sebentar." Ucap kepala pelayan dengan membawakan lilin untuk Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, kami akan ke kamar saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan malah pria itu tidak melepaskannya, menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak ingin menatap pelayan yang tengah melihat mereka, Sasuke menarik gadis itu untuk ke kamar, cuaca sedang buruk dan listrik sedang padam.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, besok jika cuaca sudah lebih baik, kita akan pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak merespon ucapannya, menatap gadis itu, dia hanya melamun dan terus berjalan.

"Hey, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Tegur Sasuke, kembali menarik gadis itu untuk berhenti berjalan, satu hal yang di lihat Sasuke dan membuat pria ini terkejut, wajah gadis itu sedang merona. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Gugup Sakura, saat ini dia benar-benar sedang di buat berdebar oleh ayahnya sendiri, kembali Sakura memikirkan akan sikap ayahnya yang tidak seperti seorang ayah pada umumnya.

Kembali suara guntur dan Sakura spontan kembali memeluk Sasuke, segera saja gadis itu menjauh dan menutup telinganya, wajahnya semakin malu, dia takut, tapi tidak ingin mengatakan pada Sasuke dan tidak ingin berlindung padanya, namun suara guntur itu tidak juga berhenti.

"Masuk ke kamarmu." Ucap Sasuke, mereka sudah tiba di salah satu pintu kamar.

Sakura mematung dan tidak juga masuk, dia ingin siapa saja yang bisa menemaninya, tidak biasanya gadis ini akan sendirian saat cuaca sedang seperti ini, biasanya ibunya akan menemaninya, saat ibunya tidak ada ayahnya yang menemaninya, namun itu sudah sangat lama saat ayahnya masih ada, dan saat di luar negeri, para sepupunya yang akan menemaninya tidur, pikiran Sakura sedikit kacau, tidak mungkin dia meminta Sasuke menemaninya tidur. Sakura belum terbiasa pada Sasuke dan masih membangun hubungan sebagai ayahnya, tapi sikap Sasuke membuatnya tidak habis pikir, dia seorang ayah atau seorang pria yang sedang peduli pada seorang gadis.

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura! Dia ayahmu dan jangan pernah tidur bersama!"_ Batin Sakura.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, katakan jika kau sedang takut atau apapun, aku tidak suka akan orang yang keras kepala." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke, dia seperti tengah di remehkan. Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa lagi dari Sasuke, pria itu mengajak Sakura masuk ke kamar, menyuruhnya untuk berbaring, Sakura sudah terkejut setengah mati, ayahnya masuk ke kamar yang akan di tempatinya.

"Kenapa lagi? Tidur sekarang juga." Perintah Sasuke.

"A-a-apa kau akan tidur di sini juga?" Ucap Sakura. "Aduh!" Sakura kembali menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke, jidatnya di sentil begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku hanya menemanimu masuk, sekarang tidurlah dan abaikan suara-suara itu." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi dan Segera saja Sakura menarik belakang baju Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" Wajah Sakura kembali merona, tangannya sendiri yang bergerak menahan baju Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari baju Sasuke, melirik ke sana dan kemari. Sasuke melihat gelagat aneh dari gadis di hadapannya itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin di katakannya tapi selalu saja tertahan, menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela napas, dia harus menahan diri dari hal ini.

"Berbaringlah, aku akan di sini hingga kau tertidur." Ucap Sasuke, duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Benarkah?" Sakura terlihat senang.

Sasuke bergumam dan gadis itu mulai berbaring. Hari ini Sakura sangat malu, Sasuke sangat mudah menebak yang di pikirkannya, dia hanya takut pada guntur dan berharap Sasuke menemaninya, sekarang pria itu menemaninya dan menunggunya hingga tidur, gadis itu jadi merasa aman, menutup matanya dan mulai menyamankan dirinya.

Membuka matanya, dia sedikit sulit untuk tidur, berbalik dan melihat Sasuke hanya duduk di sisi ranjang tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn? Kau belum tidur juga?"

"Aku sedikit kesulitan tidur." Ucap Sakura, dia belum mengantuk.

Sasuke membalik posisinya dengan duduk di atas ranjang dan menghadap ke arah Sakura yang tengah berbaring.

"Jika kau tidak segera tidur, kapan aku bisa kembali ke kamarku? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-aku- kyaaaaaa!" Teriak nyaring Sakura, lagi-lagi, Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri, memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Aku sungguh takut pada guntur! Aku takut!" Ucap Sakura, kali ini dia akhirnya mengatakannya dengan jujur, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan memejamkannya rapat-rapat, dia benar-benar takut.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, pria itu bergerak dan berbaring, Sakura membuka matanya dan melonggarkan pelukannya dari Sasuke, seakan mereka tengah berbaring sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

"Tidak usah lepaskan, tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke, satu tangannya menarik selimut dan satu tangannya lagi berada tepat pada punggung Sakura untuk mendekap gadis itu.

"Tu-tunggu, ini tidak benar Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, ingin melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan kembali gadis itu kesulitan.

Sebuah guntur yang besar kembali menggelegar dan Sakura akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidurlah, jangan keras kepala lagi." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun bosan akan tingkah Sakura.

"Sasuke ingat, aku anakmu."

"Kau hanya anak tiri, kau yang harus ingat itu."

Hening, mereka saling bertatapan, tatapan Sasuke begitu tenang sedangkan Sakura terus mengerutkan alisnya, dia sedang bingung.

"Apa kau sedang berkhianat pada ibuku?" Ucap Sakura, masih tidak percaya akan tindakan Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, atau jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padaku."

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu!" Ucap Sakura, mati-matian melepaskan Sasuke dan hanya sia-sia untuknya. "Sasuke!" Nada suara Sakura meninggi.

"Diam dan tidur, memangnya sekarang apa yang kau pikir terhadapku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Si-sikapmu kadang-kadang aneh, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Jika aku menyukaimu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tapi ini salah Sasuke, kau sudah menjadi ayahku!"

Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura, beranjak dari kasur dan berdiri. "Sepertinya hujan sudah redah dan redam guntur itu dengan bantal saja, aku akan kembali ke kamarmu." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja.

Sakura hanya memasang wajah bengongnya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi antara mereka tadi.

 **Ending Normal pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya cuaca menjadi cerah, helikopter tiba saat jam 10 pagi, kemarin malam cukup membuatku kepikiran, kenapa Sasuke menyukaiku juga? Aku sudah katakan padanya jika hubungan seperti itu salah, dia sudah menjadi suami ibuku dan menjadi ayah bagiku, kenapa dia membuatku seperti ingin menerima keadaan ini? Ayah yang aneh, saat itu pun aku hampir lupa akan status kami sebagai anak dan ayah, Sasuke membuatku ikut kacau, perasaan berdebar ini hanya perasaan palsu dan sementara, aku tidak boleh terjebak, aku harus segera membalas perasaan Sasori agar masalah ini segera terselesaikan, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu memikirkan sikap aneh Sasuke padaku.

Di dalam helikopter, hanya ada suasana tenang dan bagiku ini malah menjadi canggung, seperti pertama kali bertemu, lagi pula untuk apa dia mengatakan jika dia juga menyukaiku? dasar pria aneh! Dia sudah menikah dengan ibu dan masih menyukai gadis lain.

Rasanya aku ingin cerita pada ibu, tapi aku takut, hal ini akan mengganggu pikiran ibu dan membuatnya jadi depresi akibat sikap Sasuke, jika sejak awal aku tahu Sasuke seperti ini, aku tidak akan merestui hubungan mereka, Sasuke pria yang buruk.

Setelah kembali, aku hanya terdiam dan kembali bersikap biasa pada Sasuke, menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu dan aku yakin Sasuke itu kadang tidak konsisten akan sikapnya, dia menjadi ayah yang menyebalkan lagi, baguslah, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melewati masa penerimaan mahasiswa baru, aku merasa sangat senang sekali, aku, Sasori dan Ino satu fakultas, sayangnya kelas kami berbeda, entah mengapa hanya aku dan Sasori yang satu kelas.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa ini karena perbedaan calon mahasiswa yang mendapat jalur undangan dan yang melalui jalur ujian." Ucap Ino, dia merasa tidak percaya kenapa kami harus terpisah.

"Sudahlah Ino, setidaknya kita masih satu fakultas, mungkin semester berikutnya, kita bisa pilih kelas yang sama." Ucap Sasori. Sekedar menenangkan Ino yang sedikit kesal.

"Benar, tenanglah." Ucapku dan merangkul bahu Ino.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu semester berikutnya." Ucap Ino, pasrah.

Aku tidak melihat teman-teman Ino yang lainnya, kata Ino mereka tidak lulus, kecuali gadis yang bercepol dua itu, siapa namanya, uhm... Tenten, akhirnya aku mengingat namanya, tapi dia tidak terlihat hari ini, mungkin dia pun berbeda kelas.

"Kita rayakan dengan minum-minum!" Ucap Ino.

"Baru saja menginjak mahasiswa sudah mau minum-minum." Tegur Sasori.

"Aku hanya ingin merayakan kembalinya kita bertiga lagi, apa salahnya." Ucap Ino.

"Aku ikut saja, ayolah Sasori." Ucapku padanya.

"Ya sudah, terserah kalian saja." Ucapnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Ucap Ino dan menatap ke arah kami. "Kenapa saat Sakura memintanya kau mau saja." Lanjut Ino dan semakin curiga.

Terkejut, tiba-tiba Sasori menggenggam tanganku dan mengangkatnya sebatas bahuku.

"Kami sudah memiliki hubungan." Ucap Sasori, dia bahkan tidak malu mengucapkan hal itu.

"Heee! Sejak kapan! Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan padaku!" Protes Ino.

Wajahku sudah sangat merona, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, sedangkan Sasori hanya tertawa meskipun bahunya di pukul-pukul Ino yang kesal tidak mendapat kabar baik ini. Inilah yang terbaik, aku segera membalas perasaan Sasori agar perasaan aneh itu menghilang, aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh untuk sekedar menyukai ayah sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar marah pada kalian, tapi syukurlah jika akhirnya seperti ini, aku turut senang akan hubungan kalian." Ucap Ino dan tersenyum. "Cepatlah, kalian harus mentraktirku." Lanjutnya dan merangkul lenganku dan Sasori, mengajak kami bergegas ke arah kafe.

"Iya-iya, aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah malam dan akhirnya pesta reunian kecil-kecilan kami berakhir, Sasori mengantarku pulang, aku sedikit malu saat tangannya terus menggenggam tanganku.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucapku.

"Kenapa harus berterima kasih? Aku senang mentraktir kalian." Ucap Sasori.

"Ba-bagaimana jika saat liburan kita uhm.. pergi kencan, sebelumnya kita belum kencan." Ucapku, walaupun sangat malu aku ingin hari dimana hanya kami berdua jalan-jalan.

"Tentu, kita pergi saat jadwal kuliah kosong, bagaimana?"

Mengangguk cepat, aku tidak sabar akan hari itu, hanya bersama Sasori menghabiskan waktu berdua.

 **Dreet...dreet..dreett..**

Ponselku bergetar, mengambilnya dari saku celanaku dan menatap siapa yang menghubungiku, menghela napas, ayah tiri ini cukup menyebalkan.

"Halo." Ucapku, malas.

" _Sampai kapan kau akan berada di luar?"_

"Aku sudah di jalan." Ucapku, dia selalu saja menjadi orang yang menyebalkan.

" _Dimana?"_

"Di jalan z, tenanglah, aku akan segera sampai." Ucapku.

" _Itu masih jauh, tunggu di sana dan aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Apa! Tidak perlu, aku akan jalan saja."

Seperti biasa, Sasuke akan segera mematikan ponselnya, ya tuhan, kenapa aku harus punya ayah seperti itu! Tapi setelah kejadian saat di pulau, Sasuke tidak pernah mengungkitnya kembali atau mencoba bersikap seperti layaknya pria yang menyukaiku.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, ayahku akan datang menjemputku."

"Ayahmu begitu peduli padamu."

"Aku tidak tahu, dia begitu peduli atau apa, tapi caranya seperti ini membuatku kesal, dia seperti tidak bisa membebaskanku sedikit saja, padahal aku bisa tetap aman jika pulang bersamamu." Ucapku, hari ini berakhir begitu saja, aku harap bisa berlama-lama dengan Sasori.

"Ya sudah, besok kita masih bisa bertemu kembali di kampus." Ucap Sasori.

Mengangguk perlahan.

"Apa aku akan pulang dengan melihat wajah cemberut itu?" Ucap Sasori.

Kembali menghela napas dan berusaha tersenyum. "Berhati-hatilah saat pulang." Ucapku padanya.

"Uhm, tentu." Sebuah kecupan di jidatku. "Selamat malam." Ucap Sasori.

Wajahku kembali merona, jantungku bahkan berdegup dengan kencang, Sasori hampir membuatku pingsan, kembali mengangguk dan membalas ucapannya. Sasori mulai berjalan dan meninggalkanku untuk menunggu.

Sasuke tiba dengan cepat, aku bahkan tidak perlu di jemput, ini masih jam 8 malam dan dia sudah khawatir berlebihan.

"Kau minum?" Tanyanya, penciumannya begitu tajam.

"Iya." Jawabku.

"Baru saja menjadi mahasiswa dan kau sudah minum-minum, jangan lakukan itu." Tegurnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau berhenti, kau tidak ada hak melarangku, bahkan ibuku tidak melarang." Protesku.

"Hubungi ibumu dan tanyakan padanya." Ucap Sasuke, dia menantang balik padaku.

Kesal, aku mencoba menghubungi ibu tapi ponselnya tidak dapat di hubungi.

"Ibu sibuk." Ucapku.

"Jika ibumu melarangmu, kau harus mengikutinya."

"Iya-iya." Ucapku, menatap malas ke arahnya.

Aku tidak ingin pulang dengannya, aku ingin pulang bersama Sasori, dia memang perusak suasana.

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di rumah, segera berbaring di kasurku yang empuk, aku hanya menghabiskan energiku untuk marah dan protes pada Sasuke, namun tanggapan pria itu santai saja, dia bahkan terus memasang tatapan dingin itu padaku.

 **Dreett..dreet..dreeet..**

 _ **Ibu calling...**_

Segera mengangkat ponselku.

" _Ada apa Sakura, maaf, ibu sangat sibuk tadi."_

"Ibu apa aku boleh minum? Ibu tahu sendiri 'kan, aku sudah mahasiswa."

" _Tidak Sakura, ibu tidak mengijinkanmu, sekarang dengarkan apapun yang Sasuke katakan padamu."_

"Apa! Itu tidak adil, bu!" Protesku.

" _Semuanya demi kebaikanmu."_

"Ibu kenapa harus begini? Selama ibu bersama Sasuke, sikap ibu benar-benar berubah, apa Sasuke yang melakukan ini pada ibu?"

" _Tidak Sakura, ibulah yang meminta tolong pada Sasuke untuk menjagamu, jangan selalu menyalahkan Sasuke, dia begitu karena peduli padamu, kau harus memberinya kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang ayah."_

"Ayah apanya? Dia tidak cocok menjadi seorang ayah."

" _Sakura-"_

"-Ibu tidak mengerti apapun."

" _Ibu sangat menyayangimu dan selalu ingin menjagamu."_

"Terima kasih, bu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak butuh perhatian yang terlalu berlebihan, sekarang aku ingin istirahat dan ibu tolong jaga diri." Ucapku dan segera mematikan ponselku.

Menarik bantal guling dan memeluknya, ibu sudah menyerahkan segalanya pada Sasuke, dia jadi memiliki hak penuh terhadapku, termasuk melarang apapun yang aku suka, aku semakin tidak suka padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi yang seperti biasanya, aku harus melihat muka tembok itu lagi, masih ada waktu beberapa hari lagi sebelum ibu kembali, aku harap ibu segera pulang. Ah, aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Ehem, besok aku ada kegiatan keakraban bersama senior selama tiga hari di daerah Oto ." Ucapku.

"Hn." Dia hanya bergumam, menatapku sejenak dan kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Apa kau mengijinkanku? Aku pikir kau akan langsung protes dan melarangku pergi." Ucapku, dia selalu saja ingin aku melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Aku mengijinkanmu." Ucapnya, dia menjadi baik lagi, biasanya dia langsung menatap tajam ke arahku, hari ini ada apa? Dia tiba-tiba berubah, atau hanya sementara saja seperti kemarin-kemarin?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku, aku sedikit khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padanya dan membuatnya sedikit baik hari ini.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatapku, kali ini bukan tatapan tajam, tatapannya begitu tenang, aku bahkan sulit membaca ekspresi itu, dia benar-benar aneh.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya.

"Oh, baguslah." Ucapku dan kembali sarapan.

Sasuke menyudahi sarapannya, berjalan ke arahku dan mengusap lembut puncuk kepalaku. "Aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya dan berlalu.

Hee...! A-apa yang sudah dia lakukannya tadi? Tidak biasanya di melakukan hal seperti itu padaku, dia itu seperti bermuka dua, kadang baik kadang tidak, aku sendiri bingung, kenapa Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan, apa ibu mengatakan apapun yang aku cerita pada ibu? Ini sungguh membuatku malu, Sasuke pasti sengaja mengubah sikapnya agar aku bisa menerimanya kembali.

Berjalan ke kampus dan memikirkan sikap Sasuke pagi ini, kenapa aku harus memikirkannya! Ini tidak penting! Kejadian di pulau juga kadang membuatku teringat kembali, sadarlah Sakura! Tapi syukurlah jika dia tidak overprotektif padaku lagi.

"Pagi." Sapa seseorang dan merangkulku.

"Sa-Sa-Sasori! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucapku, malu, wajahku pasti sudah sangat merona, kenapa dia dengan santainya merangkulku di area kampus.

"Seharusnya kau menjawab ucapanku." Ucap Sasori dan rangkulan itu tidak lepas dariku.

"Pa-pagi." Ucapku, menunduk malu dan segera saja Sasori melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Ada apa? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak mendengar." Ucapnya.

"He? Ma-maaf, aku tadi melamun." Ucapku, ini gara-gara Sasuke, aku jadi tidak sadar dengan panggilan Sasori.

"Sudah persiapkan segalanya untuk besok? Jangan lupa membawa jaket tebal dan pakaian yang hangat, katanya di sana cukup dingin."

"Iya, aku akan berkemas saat pulang." Ucapku, Sasori begitu perhatian padaku.

Berjalan bersama menuju kelas, hari ini masih awalan untuk perkenalan dosen, jadi masih bisa santai-santai dan tidak perlu sibuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dreet...dreet..dreett..**

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghubungiku, menatap jam tanganku, ini masih jam 7 dan dia sudah sibuk mencariku.

"Aku sudah akan pulang, tenang saja." Ucapku.

" _Hn, hati-hatilah."_ Ucapnya.

"Apa kau akan menjemputku?"

" _Tidak, aku sangat sibuk, aku hanya ingin tahu kau ada dimana dan pulanglah jika tidak ada kegiatan lagi."_

"Iya, aku tahu."

" _Baiklah, sampai ketemu di rumah."_

"Hu-uhm, oh iya..., semangat." Ucapku, tanpa sadar aku menyemangatinya. Aku bisa mendengar dia bergumam sebelum ponselnya di matikan.

Hari ini benar-benar aneh, Sasuke berubah 180 derajat, dari ayah tiri yang menyebalkan, sekarang menjadi ayah tiri yang baik hati, apa dia salah makan? Ya sudahlah, aku tidak perlu pikirkan lagi, aku senang akan sikapnya seperti ini.

"Apa kau akan di jemput?" Ucap Sasori, dia baru kembali setelah dari toilet.

"Tidak, hari ini ayahku sibuk." Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Rumah kita berbeda arah."

"Aku akan jauh lebih khawatir jika kau pulang sendirian."

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, malu.

Kami mulai berjalan bersama, naik sebuah bus menuju rumahku.

"Apa kau melihat Ino hari ini?" Ucapku, kami tidak bertemu seharian.

"Ah, dia memiliki jadwal yang berbeda, katanya kau harus rajin mengirimnya pesan, dia jadi merasa kesepian saat jauh dari kita." Ucap Sasori dan terkekeh, aku rasa jika Ino memang agak sulit mencari teman lagi.

"Kita harus sering-sering mengajaknya bersama jika tidak ada jadwal kuliah." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin Ino merasa terasingkan hanya karena kelas kami terpisah.

Suasana bus yang tidak begitu ramai, sedikit terkejut, Sasori menggenggam tanganku dan tidak menatapku, dia hanya menatap kaca bus dan aku sendiri menunduk malu, berharap tidak ada yang melihat kelakuan kami di bus, meskipun hanya berpegangan tangan aku tetap merasa malu.

Tidak beberapa lama, bus berhenti, aku harus turun dan Sasori pun ikut turun, dia harus naik bus di jalur yang berbeda.

"Sampai disini saja, dari sini tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku." Ucapku pada Sasori.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Sasori, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepalaku dan akhirnya dia menyeberang untuk naik bus yang sudah tiba.

Memegang puncuk kepalaku, Sasori selalu melakukan hal manis padaku, eh? Aku jadi teringat saat Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku, dia menjadi ayah yang penyayang secara tiba-tiba, mungkin seharusnya aku segera minta adik pada mereka, tidak ada salahnya bukan, aku juga ingin punya saudara, mungkin aku benar hanya salah paham akan sikap Sasuke saat kita bersama di pulau itu, aku masih belum percaya jika dia juga menyukaiku seperti menyukai ibu, dia benar-benar pria aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di rumah dan makan malam sudah siap, aku lapar sekali, seharusnya bisa pergi makan malam bersama Sasori, tapi aku sampai lupa dan hanya mengingat pesan Sasuke untuk pulang lebih awal jika tidak ada kegiatan kampus lagi.

"Selamat malam, nona, makanan sudah siap." Ucap salah seorang pelayan.

"Terima kasih. Eh? Apa Sasuke, ah maksudku, ayah sudah pulang?" Tanyaku.

"Belum, nona." Ucap pelayan itu.

"Oh baiklah."

Berjalan ke arah kamar, aku ingin ganti baju dulu sebelum makan malam, Sasuke hanya mengatakan dia sibuk, jadi mungkin hari ini aku akan malam sendirian saja, terdengar suara mobil dari arah gerbang, apa itu Sasuke? Panjang umur dia, berjalan keluar kamar dengan santai, setidaknya aku bisa makan bersamanya. Sasuke baru saja masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya.

"Baru saja." Ucapku. "Oh iya, apa ibu mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanyaku, aku ingin Sasuke mengatakan apa ibu melapor padanya jika kadang aku tidak suka padanya dan protes akan sikapnya.

"Dia tidak pernah menghubungiku selama dia di luar kota." Ucap Sasuke.

Apa? Bagaimana bisa ibu tidak pernah menghubunginya? Apa aku saja yang terus menghubungi ibu?

"Aku pikir kalian akan selalu berhubungan." Ucapku, tidak mungkin jika mereka sudah suami istri tapi tidak saling menghubungi, apa ibu atau dia tidak rindu satu sama lain? Aku saja akan sangat rindu pada Sasori jika tidak bertemu sehari, mungkin saja cara berhubungan orang yang sudah menikah dan berpacaran itu berbeda, yaa mungkin saja.

Sasuke berjalan melewatiku, lagi-lagi sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku.

"Makan dan beristirahatlah, aku pikir besok kau akan pergi." Ucapnya.

"Iya, aku akan ke ruang makan. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku akan langsung tidur saja." Ucapnya dan sudah menghilang dari tangga, Sasuke terlihat sibuk.

Apa karena sibuk dia mulai cuek padaku? Dia mengatakan jika ibu belum menghubunginya, jadi ibu tidak pernah cerita padanya, ini membuatku bingung, aku merasa jika hubungan ibu dan Sasuke tidak begitu romantis, jika bertemu hanya berbicara bisnis, mereka masing-masing sibuk dan tidak peduli jika pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Pada akhirnya aku makan malam sendirian, aku pikir Sasuke akan menemaniku, segera menghabiskan makananku dan bersiap untuk berkemas.

 **.**

 **.**

Bangun lebih awal dan bersiap, ruang makan terlihat sepi, seorang pelayan datang membawakanku sarapan dan aku bertanya padanya, dia hanya menjawab jika Sasuke pergi sejak tadi, Sasuke masih sibuk dan hari ini pun kami tidak sarapan bersama.

Menyelesaikan sarapan dan bergegas pergi, jika aku terlambat, bus akan meninggalkanku, tiba 30 menit sebelum keberangkatan, karena ini hanya acara keakraban, tidak perlu terpisah dari Ino, yang penting kami satu fakultas. Perjalanan ke daerah Oto cukup jauh, sekitar 5 sampai 6 jam perjalanan, suasana yang awalnya ramai di bus, dua jam berikutnya, bus menjadi sepi, semuanya lelah dan tertidur, aku duduk bersama Ino dan Sasori tepat berada di belakangku.

Tanpa terasa perjalanan yang jauh dan cukup panjang ini akhirnya berakhir, kami berada di sebuah tempat yang selalu di gunakan untuk acara keakraban kampus K, hanya ada hutan lebat, 4 bangunan besar dan satu bangunan kecil, dua di antaranya adalah tempat menginap, bangunan lainnya dapur dan tempat peralatan, satu bangunannya lagi adalah aula yang besar dan merupakan bangunan yang lebih luas dari ketiga bangunan lainnya. Udaranya cukup dingin, mungkin karena ini berada di pegunungan, hutan pinus menjadi pohon utama di sini.

"Sekarang semuanya berbaris dengan rapi, tolong mahasiswa laki-laki berkumpul di sebelah kanan dan mahasiswa perempuan berkumpul di sebelah kiri." Seorang senior mulai membagi kami menjadi dua dan mulai menyampaikan apapun yang akan kami lakukan selama 3 hari di tempat ini, apa di sini ada signal? Aku harap ada.

Sekitar 30 menit penjelasan yang penting tapi sedikit membosankan, akhirnya kami di biarkan masuk ke dalam bangunan penginapan, memisahkan antara mahasiswa perempuan dan laki-laki, beberapa senior laki-laki akan menjaga dan hanya 2 dosen yang akan mengawasi kami.

Setelah masuk ke penginapan, seorang senior kembali membagi kami dalam beberapa kelompok, masing-masing 10 orang dan setiap kelompok memiliki tugas untuk membuat makanan sedangkan mahasiswa laki-laki bertugas menyiapkan bahan dan mencuci peralatan, terasa seperti sedang berkemah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan berjalan dengan lancar dan hari ini kami akan di bagi menjadi kelompok kecil, kenapa aku dan Ino tidak satu kelompok? Kami benar-benar tidak beruntung, hanya 3 orang satu kelompok dan mau tidak mau aku harus bersama mahasiswa lain, sebenarnya aku sedikit takut akan hal seperti ini, uji nyali, aku pikir acara keakraban itu hanya akan kegiatan game yang seru dan bersama tidak perlu semacam ini, berharap tidak ada yang aneh-aneh saat kami melewati rute, menatap ke arah dua orang yang bersamaku, mereka juga terlihat tidak yakin, haa..~ aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, tidak ada yang bisa menjadi pelindung kali ini.

Para senior sedang bersiap di setiap pos, kami jadi bisa menunggu beberapa menit sebelum melakukan ajang uji nyali ini, tersentak kaget, seseorang menggenggam tanganku, menoleh ke samping, Sasori, dia menggenggam tanganku dan sengaja menaruhnya ke belakang punggungnya agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun jika kami sedang menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Tanganmu terasa dingin, apa kau tidak memakai pakaian tebal?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"A-aku sudah pakai, hanya saja aku sedikit gugup." Ucapku, untung saja ini sudah malam dan beberapa murid masih bersantai, wajahku sedikit merona.

"Tenanglah, ini hanya ajang uji nyali biasa, lagi pula yang menjadi hantu pasti para senior." Ucapnya, sekedar membuatku tenang.

Yaa... meskipun senior yang menakut-nakuti, tetap saja aku sangat takut jika tiba-tiba ada yang muncul dan berwajah seram, mengeratkan genggam tanganku pada Sasori, dia menatapku dan kami saling bertatapan, aku sebenarnya sudah sangat takut dan kenapa tidak boleh ada mahasiswa laki-laki di setiap kelompok? Aku tidak mengerti cara pembagian kelompok ini.

Sebuah senyum dari Sasori, dia menarikku perlahan hingga ke belakang punggungnya, apa yang di inginkan Sasori? Aku sudah berdiri mematung di belakang punggungnya, tinggi kami cukup berbeda, aku hanya sebatas bahu Sasori, aku jadi seperti sembunyi di balik punggungnya, disini cukup gelap, hanya nyala dari api unggun yang membuat sekitarnya menjadi terang, kedua tangan Sasori menarik kedua tanganku dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, otomatis aku jadi seperti tengah memeluknya dari belakang, tangannya pun sengaja masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya dan aku bisa merasakan jika dia menghangatkan kedua tanganku yang semakin dingin.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Ucapnya perlahan.

Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti untuk berdetak lebih cepat, tapi aku sangat senang, Sasori terus berusaha membuatku tenang, merapatkan tubuhku ke arah punggungnya dan mengangguk perlahan. Di saat seperti ini tidak ada yang memperhatikan kami, mereka semuanya sibuk sendiri, aku sendiri merasa lebih nyaman saat bersama Sasori.

 **Deg.**

Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah memikirkan Sasuke? Jangan pikirkan! Jangan pikirkan, tapi aku sedikit kecewa, saat akan berangkat Sasuke tidak ada dan dia sudah pergi lebih awal.

Hanya beberapa detik saja dan senior mulai mengarahkan kami untuk bersiap, menatap Sasori dengan wajahku yang sedikit cemberut, dia hanya tertawa dan mengusap puncuk kepalaku, tak lupa ucapan semangatnya sebelum meninggalkanku kembali ke kelompoknya.

Ada sebanyak 5 pos hingga garis finish, kami harus mendapat cap dari setiap pos agar di anggap menyelesaikan game ini. Mahasiswa perempuan yang akan lebih dulu berjalan, sekarang giliran kelompokku, jika ada yang tiba-tiba muncul, mungkin kami akan berlarian. Rutenya cukup gelap dan hanya ada pepohonan tinggi, berjalan setapak menggunakan satu senter yang kami bawa, sesekali menatap sekitar dan sesekali aku menatap dua gadis yang bersamaku, wajahnya mereka mulai terlihat takut, dimana pos pertama? Aku sudah ingin menyelesaikan game menakutkan ini.

Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti, kenapa mereka juga berhenti? Aku ingin kembali berjalan tapi kedua kakiku terasa berat, terdengar suara aneh dari semak-semak, aku harap itu hanya hewan liar yang lewat dan menggerakkan semak-semak tinggi itu, tolong jangan hantu atau sesuatu yang aneh, aku selalu bergumam hal itu berkali-kali.

"Huaaah..!" Teriak salah satu dari kami, dia berlari meninggalkan kami setelah apa yang di lihatnya, dia melihat apa? Aku bahkan tidak melihat apapun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyaku pada seorang lagi yang semakin takut. Kini hanya tinggal kami berdua.

"A-aku tidak tahu, dia berteriak setelah melihat ke arah sana." Ucapnya dan menggerakkan senter ke arah sebuah pohon, aku menahannya untuk tidak menyenter ke arah sana, aku harap itu bukan hal-hal aneh yang di lihatnya, Sasori sudah mengatakan jika itu hanya senior yang sedang menyamar.

"Se-sebaiknya kita terus jalan." Ucapku, aku berusaha untuk kuat dan tetap tenang walaupun semakin merasa merinding dan suhu di sini begitu dingin.

Meskipun kami sama-sama takut, dia mengikuti apa yang aku ucapkan, kembali berjalan dan akhirnya pos pertama kami temukan, bernapas lega, sedangkan senior yang berada di pos itu tertawa puas melihat wajah kami yang terkesan aneh, kami ketakutan setengah mati.

"Seharusnya kalian tetap bersama." Tegur salah seorang senior, dia melihat kami hanya berdua.

"Dia tiba-tiba kabur!" Ucapku, sebenarnya aku sangat kesal akan teman satu kelompokku itu, dia berlari meninggalkan kami.

"Ya sudah, kembalilah berjalan dan hati-hati yaa." Ucap senior itu dan membuatku semakin kesal, kenapa tidak satu pos saja? Kenapa harus ada banyak pos? Kenapa harus di hutan? Dan kenapa harus pada malam hari? Ini game yang paling bodoh! Jika saja sejak awal aku tahu seperti ini, aku bisa ijin tidak ikut dengan alasan sakit, tapi jika tidak pergi, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasori dan Ino. Mencoba kembali tenang dan fokus memikirkan wajah manis Sasori saja, aku harap Sasori yang bersamaku, dia pasti akan melindungiku di saat seperti ini, aku terlalu berharap.

Kami masih terus berjalan dan semakin lebat saja hutan di sekitar kami, hanya penanda jalan setapak yang membuat kami tidak tersesat dan salah arah.

 **Kraaakk..! kraaakkk!**

Su-suara apa itu! Kembali kami berhenti dan teman satu kelompokku ini sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, aku bisa melihat gerak-geriknya seperti ingin kembali ke pos satu dan menyerah untuk melanjutkan game ini.

"Te-tenanglah, mungkin pos kedua sudah dekat." Ucapku, sekedar membuatnya bertahan.

Mendapat sebuah anggukan pelan darinya dan akhirnya kami bisa kembali berjalan, kami pasti bisa walaupun hanya berdua, aku yakin akan hal ini, tapi...

"Kyaaaaa...!"

Aku rasa itu teriakan kami berdua yang paling nyaring, tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul di hadapan kami, aku tidak melihat jelas itu apa, tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu di sana, berlari secepat mungkin, aku jadi terpisah dengan teman satu kelompokku, gelap, aku lupa dia yang membawa senter, berlari tanpa arah, aku kesulitan melihat apapun, eh? Aku tidak merasakan ada sebuah tanah yang bisa aku injak.

"Aaaaaahhkk!"

 **Bughhhtt!**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku perlahan, sakit, seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit, aku rasa aku jatuh dan syukurlah tidak begitu tinggi, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, hanya ada kegelapan dan udaranya semakin dingin, berharap tidak ada hewan liar yang lewat dan menjadikanku makanan mereka, apa gamenya sudah berakhir? Sejak kapan aku tidak sadarkan diri? Langit masih gelap, jika game sudah berakhir, aku yakin para senior akan mencariku jika aku tidak ada saat mereka mengabsen.

Kembali menutup mataku, aku takut di sini, terlalu gelap, segera membuka mataku dan orang yang terpikirkan adalah Sasuke, jika dia tahu aku seperti ini apa dia akan memarahi seluruh seniorku? Mungkin saja, dia begitu overprotektif padaku, tapi dia sangat sibuk dan bahkan aku tidak menerima telpon darinya lagi, ponselku? Ah bodohnya, kenapa aku tidak membawanya, di sini masih bisa mendapat signal ponsel.

"Sasuke." Tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Sasuke lagi, ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku mikirkan Sasori saat ini, dia pasti sangat khawatir padaku.

Menutup mataku, badanku semakin terasa sakit dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku jadi mengantuk, mungkin tidur sedikit akan membuatku lebih baik dan bisa berjalan sendiri keluar dari hutan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Pukul 23:40**

Game uji nyali sudah berakhir dua jam yang lalu, para senior yang bertanggung jawab sudah mengabsen seluruh mahasiswa dan hanya Haruno Sakura yang belum kembali, menanyakan pada teman satu kelompoknya dan mereka pun tidak tahu, Ino terlihat marah dan kesal pada mereka, Sasori jadi ikut khawatir, seluruh mahasiswa di kerahkan untuk mencarinya dan para dosen turut mencari, mereka juga bertanggung jawab jika terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Sakura! Sakuraaaaa...!" Teriak Ino, wajahnya terlihat sedih, dia dan Sasori terus berusaha mencarinya.

Hingga sejam pencarian, mereka belum menemukan Sakura, jika terus seperti ini, para mahasiswa di minta kembali ke penginapan dengan tertib dan para dosen akan memanggil orang-orang yang lebih mengetahui tempat ini untuk mencari orang yang hilang.

Para dosen tidak ingin ada yang mengalami kejadian yang sama, walaupun Sasori bersikeras untuk ikut mencari, tapi para dosen tidak menginjinkannya, dia harus kembali ke penginapan, Ino sendiri pasrah dan berharap Sakura segera di temukan.

 **Dreet...dreet...dreet...**

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, Ino yang memilih satu kamar dengan Sakura segera mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Halo, ini aku, Ino, teman Sakura, saat ini Sakura hilang, hikss." Ucap Ino, setelahnya dia tidak mendengar ucapan apa-apa, hanya ada nada ponsel terputus di sana.

 **Ending normal pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah ini mimpi atau apa? Aku hanya memanggil Sasuke dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan jika dia tengah mengangkatku ala bridal style, mungkin hanya mimpi atau aku sudah mati karena tidak di temukan? Aku juga bisa mendengar suara sirine mobil ambulans dan suara marah Sasuke, seperti yang aku pikirkan, dia memang akan sangat marah.

"Jika saja terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, aku akan menuntut kalian semua!" Ucapnya, aku masih merasa mengantuk dan tidak bisa membuka mataku.

"Sakuraa!"

"Sakura!"

Dua suara yang berbeda itu juga aku bisa dengar, Ino, Sasori, tapi suara mereka seperti menjauh dan tertahan, seakan mereka sulit berada di dekatku, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, kemudian yang aku rasakan hanya suasana yang tenang dan sunyi.

Membuka mataku perlahan, ranjang yang empuk, hal yang pertama aku lihat adalah punggung seseorang dan dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di hadapannya.

"Batalkan semua rapat dan pertemuan apapun hingga aku memberi kabar lebih lanjut dan jangan lupa segera jemput Mebuki untuk datang ke sini." Itu suara Sasuke.

Kembali menutup mataku dan membukanya kembali, kini pria berwajah dingin itu menatap ke arahku.

"Sakura." Panggilnya, tatapan itu, aku tidak suka melihatnya menatap seperti itu padaku, kenapa dia harus khawatir? Oh iya, kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa aku ada di... apa ini rumah sakit? Aku sampai lupa jika aku terjatuh hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Apa Sasuke yang menyelamatkanku? Apa yang aku ingat dan dengar kemarin adalah sebuah kenyataan dan bukan sebuah mimpi?

"Sakura." Panggilnya lagi.

Sebuah senyum di wajahku, aku hanya ingin dia tahu jika aku baik-baik saja. "Rasanya seluruh badanku sakit." Ucapku, rasanya aku ingin tertawa, akibat game uji nyali itu, aku berlari seperti orang yang di kejar hantu dan malah terjatuh.

"Dokter akan segera datang dan memeriksamu." Ucapnya setelah menekan tombol pemanggil dokter.

"Ini dimana?" Ucapku.

"Rumah sakit Oto, cukup makan waktu jika harus membawamu ke Konoha." Ucap Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke membelai perlahan kepalaku dan menggenggam tanganku, anehnya aku membiarkannya. "Selama 2 hari kau tidak sadarkan diri." Ucapnya.

"A-apa? Bagaimana dengan acara keakrabannya?" Ucapku, aku malah khawatir akan kegiatan kampus itu.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut lagi, aku akan menuntut mereka karena tidak menjaga mahasiswanya dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapannya menajam.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau ini sungguh kejam, tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku.

Dokter akhirnya datang dan memeriksaku, bangun perlahan dan aku sudah bisa duduk di atas ranjang, tidak ada luka serius selain luka gores dan beberapa luka lebam di tubuhku akibat jatuh dan tertumbuk batu. Setelahnya, Sasuke menceritakan saat Ino yang mengangkat ponselku dan Sasuke segera pergi ke Oto dengan sebuah helikoper agar lebih cepat dan membantu yang lainnya mencariku, Sasuke lebih dulu menemukanku dan segera membawaku.

"Seorang pemuda sangat keras kepala ingin ikut denganku tapi aku melarangnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku yakin itu pasti Sasori, dia mungkin sudah sangat khawatir dan Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya ikut.

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab untuk orang lain dan kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati saat berada di tempat seperti itu dan selalu membawa ponselmu." Sasuke jadi cerewet dan menceramahiku.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

"Kau membuatku khawatir." Ucap Sasuke, aku bisa melihat wajah lelahnya, apa selama aku tidak sadar dia terus menjagaku hingga tidak tidur?

Terkejut dengan sebuah pelukan lembut dari Sasuke, Heee..! Sa-Sasuke memelukku! Jangan salah paham Sakura, mu-mungkin saja karena dia sangat peduli sebagai seorang ayah maka dia memelukku, aku harus kembali berpikir positif akan sikapnya dan tidak salah paham lagi.

"Tolong lebih hati-hati." Ucapnya.

"Iya." Balasku, aku tidak mengerti, rasanya sedikit malu saat Sasuke memelukku, ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh bukan? seorang ayah memeluk anaknya.

"Sakura!" Melihat ke arah pintu dan itu ibu, dia sudah datang, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan membiarkan ibu berjalan ke arah sisi ranjangku. "Kau baik-baik saja, nak? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa kampusmu tidak menjaga mahasiswanya dengan baik? Apa mereka perlu di tuntut!" Ucap Ibu, ucapan ibu tidak ada bedanya dengan Sasuke.

Ibu bahkan mengomel-ngomel lebih parah dari pada Sasuke. Melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia meninggalkan kami berdua, kembali menatap ibu, kenapa ibu tidak terkejut melihat Sasuke memelukku? Apa ibu juga merasa seperti apa yang aku pikirkan, hanya sebuah pelukan anak dan ayah? Mikir apa sih! Aku terlalu bingung akan situasi tadi.

Ibu segera mengurus segalanya dan ingin aku di rawat di rumah saja, pada akhirnya aku tidak menyelesaikan kegiatan kampusku, pasti sangat mengasyikkan saat di hari terakhir, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibu yang terlalu khawatir dan juga Sasuke, mereka sampai membiarkanku selama seminggu di rumah hingga luka-lukaku benar-benar sembuh, aku jadi ketinggalan banyak pelajaran selama di rumah.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, aku begitu khawatir." Ucap Ino, dia bahkan memelukku sambil menangis.

"Aku senang kau sudah sembuh." Ucap Sasori.

Mereka tidak di ijinkan mengunjungiku, ini pasti perintah Sasuke, siapapun yang ingin menjengukku di larangnya.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kelas." Ucap Ino dan bergegas pergi.

Sasori menemaniku berjalan ke kelas, kami juga harus segera masuk.

"Saat itu ayahmu begitu marah." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku sudah menebaknya." Ucapku.

"Kau sungguh memahami ayahmu itu."

"Aku hanya memperkirakan jika dia memang akan sangat marah saat tahu keadaanku." Ucapku.

"Anehnya dia bahkan tidak membiarkan siapapun ikut bersamamu ke rumah sakit."

"Tunggu, apa kau mengatakan padanya jika kita ini pa-pacaran?" Ucapku, aku belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Sasuke dan ibu jika aku sudah punya pacar, aku sendiri masih takut untuk mengatakannya, apa mereka mengijinkanku memiliki seorang pacar?

"Tidak, aku tidak sempat mengatakan padanya, saat kau di temukan, aku sendiri panik dan sangat khawatir, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendekat ke arahmu, ayah tirimu itu membawa beberapa orang dan menghalangiku dan Ino." Jelas Sasori.

"Sekarang, kau sudah bisa tenang, maaf atas sikap ayahku." Ucapku.

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting kau selamat." Ucap Sasori dan menggenggam tanganku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari, hari ini aku sedikit senang, Sasuke dan ibu makan malam dirumah, meja makan jadi tidak terasa sunyi, mereka makan dengan begitu tenang dan tidak berbicara bisnis, aku pikir ini waktu yang tepat, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Ayah, ibu." Ucapku, aku mulai sedikit membiasakan diri untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan 'ayah' walaupun itu hanya kadang-kadang saja. Mereka tetap makan dan terfokus padaku. "Aku ingin adik." Lanjutku.

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Aku sendiri terkejut, Sasuke tiba-tiba batuk dan ibu menatap tidak percaya padaku, ada apa dengan mereka?

"Itu tidak mungkin Sakura, ibu sudah terlalu tua." Ucap ibu.

"Begitu yaa, aku pikir kalian masih bisa memberiku adik." Ucapku, haa...~ permintaan yang gagal, aku hanya tidak menyadari akan umur ibu, aku hanya memikirkan Sasuke yang mungkin bisa memberikanku adik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke, permintaanku mungkin sedikit membuatnya syok.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Dia begitu pandai menyembunyikan apapun, wajahnya sangat cepat berubah menjadi tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

Akibat ucapanku sendiri, aku tidak bisa tidur, berbaring ke sana dan kemari, mungkin jika meminum segelas air aku bisa tidur, sejujurnya aku sedikit memikirkan akan hubungan ibu dan Sasuke, mereka masih tidak pernah memperlihatkan hubungan romantis mereka, mungkin seperti sebuah kecupan saat akan bekerja atau sebuah sambutan romantis ibu jika Sasuke pulang bekerja, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Hanya saja ini terasa sedikit aneh. Tapi sikap Sasuke padaku, haa! Lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya! Dia bahkan lebih bersikap romantis padaku dari pada ibu.

"Maaf atas ucapan Sakura, mungkin dia pikir kita bisa memberi apa yang dia inginkan." Itu suara ibu, aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, berjalan perlahan dan bersembunyi di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan di jam segini?

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu pikirkan, permainan ini tidak akan di ketahui oleh siapapun bahkan putriku sendiri, sekarang istirahatlah, aku pikir kau akan sibuk lagi di kantor besok."

"Hn, baiklah, selamat malam nyonya Haruno." Ucap Sasuke.

Segera berlari dan mengumpet di tempat lain, Sasuke keluar dari kamar ibu, mereka tidak tidur bersama? Kenapa Sasuke harus memanggil ibu dengan sebutan 'Nyonya Haruno' dan bukan memanggilnya dengan nama ibu saja? Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Huaa-hmmpp!"

Sasuke segera menutup mulutku agar aku tidak teriak, dia mengagetkanku, kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu jika aku sembunyi di sini?

"Jangan berisik." Bisik Sasuke padaku agar tetap diam, mengangguk perlahan dan kini Sasuke mengajakku kembali ke kamarku.

Saat ini aku benar-benar takut, sepertinya Sasuke tahu jika aku menguping mereka, lihatlah, tatapannya menajam ke arahku, takut, aku benar-benar takut, dia menjadi ayah tiri yang jahat lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanyanya, lagi.

"A-aku ingin ke dapur dan minum." Ucapku.

"Hn?"

"Su-sungguh! Aku tidak menguping dan hanya lewat saja." Ucapku, ayolah Sasuke, kau harus percaya padaku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau harus bersembunyi?" Tatapan itu seakan ingin aku berbicara jujur.

"I-itu, hehehehe, aku hanya sedang mencari sesuatu yang jatuh." Bohongku.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"I-itu.." Bodohnya, apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang! "Tidak perlu kau tahu! Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya!" Ucapku, kesal, tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan lagi.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku akan tidur di sini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa!" Ucapku, terkejut, kenapa Sasuke mau tidur di kamarku! "Tidak boleh! Seharusnya kau tidur di kamar ibu, kenapa harus tidur di kamarku?"

"Memangnya kenapa jika seorang ayah ingin tidur bersama anaknya?"

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, seharusnya kau sadar itu." Ucapku, ada apa ini?

Sasuke tidak peduli akan ucapanku dan malah naik ke atas kasur, berbaring dengan tenang dan seakan aku mengijinkannya untuk tidur di kasurku.

"Sasuke!" Marahku, kali ini aku tidak memanggilnya 'ayah'.

"Kenapa kau marah jika aku tidur di sini? Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Apa? Itu hal yang berbeda? Tidak ada samanya jika aku menyukaimu dan kau boleh tidur bersamaku." Ucapku, kesal.

"Ibumu tidak ingin tidur denganku."

"Ibuku? Apa kalian bertengkar? Apa karena permintaan anehku saat makan malam tadi?" Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, yang benar saja! Apa dia benar-benar tidur. Bergegas berjalan ke arah ranjangku dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya agar segera bangun.

"Sasuke! Bangun! Jangan tidur di sini!" Protesku.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau berkata jujur apa yang kau lakukan tadi."

Di-dia sengaja? Kesal, aku benar-benar kesal, dia sengaja memancingku agar berbicara jujur. Apa jika aku jujur dia tidak akan marah? Terdiam sejenak, mengalihkan tatapanku, apa aku katakan saja apa yang aku dengar dari pembicaraan mereka? Sama saja aku sudah mengatakan jika aku menguping, ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu." Ucapku.

"Tergantung kau akan bertanya apa, jika aku tidak suka, aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

Menatap malas ke arah Sasuke, dia pandai memutar setiap kalimatku.

"Baik!" Ucapku. Menatap serius ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan 'nyonya Haruno' dan bukan memanggil namanya saja?" Hanya itu yang membuatku penasaran.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau dengar?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan baru setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu." Ucapku.

"Aku hanya menghormatinya, apa sebuah panggilan itu begitu penting?"

"Jawaban macam itu, tentu saja penting!" Ucapku. Aku tidak bisa menerima jawabannya.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau dengar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, hanya itu, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan, aku hanya mendengar sedikit ketika ibu mengatakan minta maaf atas ucapanku yang menginginkan seorang adik." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku kecewa.

Aduh!

Apa yang Sasuke lakukan, dia tiba-tiba menyentil jidatku.

"Sakit!" Protesku dan menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamar." Ucap Sasuke, dia hanya menggertakku dengan berbohong tidur di kamarku agar aku berbicara jujur, dasar! Sasuke ini benar-benar pandai sekaligus menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Kampus K.**

"Aku sudah lapar sekali, apa dosen-dosen itu tidak tahu jika mengambil sedikit jam lagi namanya mengambil hak mahasiswa, sebentar lagi aku akan mati kalau dosen itu tidak berhenti mengajar saat jamnya sudah berakhir." Ucap Ino, siang ini dia hanya ngomel-ngomel dan Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. "Sakura?" Tegur Ino, namun masih tidak juga ada jawaban. "Oii.. Sakuraaa!" Teriak Ino di kuping Sakura.

Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu terkejut dan segera menutup kupingnya. "Ino! Jangan teriak seperti itu!" Ucap Sakura, kesal.

"Aku tidak akan teriak jika kau tidak melamun dan mendengarku sedikit saja." Ucap Ino.

"Maaf." Sakura kembali tenang.

"Ada apa sampai membuatmu tidak mendengarku? Oh iya, Sasori dimana? Kalian tidak bersama?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan tugas. Sasori? Dia akan menyusul setelah dari ruangan dosennya."

"Kau sudah begitu pintar dan tidak perlu memikirkan tugas lagi, aku saja sudah pusing dengan beberapa tugas." Ucap Ino.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar curhatan Ino, sebenarnya dia sedang memikirkan hubungan ibunya dan Sasuke yang sedikit aneh, belum lagi Sakura tidak mengatakan pada Sasuke jika dia mendengar ibunya mengatakan ' _permainan ini tidak akan di ketahui oleh siapapun bahkan putriku sendiri',_ Sakura merasa mereka tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dan dia pun tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Sasori, duduk di sebelah Sakura dan tak lupa dengan makanan yang di bawanya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Ucap Ino.

"Hanya ada urusan sedikit dengan PA(penasehat akademik)."

Sasori dan Ino sibuk berbicara dan kembali Sakura terdiam, dia penasaran akan hubungan Sasuke dan ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak masalah, kegiatan kuliah semakin lama semakin membuatku sibuk dan semester ini kelas kita lebih banyak beda kelas, jadi sedikit sulit menemuimu." Ucap Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum malu, di saat seperti ini Sasori berusaha menemaninya.

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu dan ayahmu, aku sungguh ingin hubungan kita menjadi lebih serius lagi." Ucap Sasori dan membuat wajah gadis di hadapannya merona.

"Sebelumnya aku harus mengatakan pada mereka terlebih dahulu, sejujurnya aku belum minta ijin, apa ibu membiarkanku memiliki pacar atau tidak, mereka bahkan protes saat tahu aku minum-minum." Ucap Sakura dan berwajah cemberut.

"Hahaha, itu lebih baik agar kau terhindar dari mabuk." Ucap Sasori dan tertawa.

"Kenapa kau jadi memihak mereka?" Sakura semakin cemberut.

"Baiklah, aku akan dengan sabar menunggu." Ucap Sasori, melirik sekitar, berharap bisa memberi sebuah kecupan pada kening gadisnya.

"Sakura."

Sasori segera menjauh, Sakura sendiri terkejut dengan seseorang yang berjalan dari arah belakang Sasori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan tidak segera pulang?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap tidak senang ada pemuda yang pernah di lihatnya, dia ingat akan pemuda itu yang sangat keras kepala ingin menemani Sakura di rumah sakit dan Sasuke melarangnya begitu saja.

"A-aku akan segera pulang." Ucap Sakura, gugup, wajahnya merona, malu.

Sasuke segera berjalan, melewati pemuda berambut merah itu dan memegang lengan atas Sakura, mendekapnya dan membawa gadis itu bersamanya. Sasori sedikit terkejut akan tindakan ayah tiri Sakura itu, dia memisahkan mereka, langkah Sasuke terhenti dan berbalik menatap Sasori.

"Aku beri kau peringatan untuk tidak mengganggu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali berjalan.

"A-apa? Dia tidak menggangguku!" Protes Sakura.

"Diam dan cepat pulang."

Sasori hanya mematung, dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu memberinya peringatan.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan pada ibumu?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam pada gadis itu.

"Me-mengatakan apa?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Jika kau memiliki hubungan dengan pemuda itu."

Wajah Sakura memerah, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengetahui hal itu.

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau harus mencampuri urusan kami!" Kembali gadis itu protes.

"Karena aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu, berhenti berhubungan dengannya."

"Apa? Kau tidak ada hak itu melarangku! Ibuku saja pasti akan membiarkanku!" Kesal Sakura.

Berikutnya.

"Tidak Sakura, kau harus fokus pada kuliahmu sebelum memikirkan hal itu, ibu juga tidak mengijinkanmu meskipun dia pemuda yang baik." Tegas Mebuki.

 **Ending normal Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ibu melarangku berpacaran? Bukannya selama ini ibu membebaskanku dengan melakukan apapun yang aku suka? Aku jadi semakin yakin jika Sasuke sudah mengubah ibu, padahal aku sudah mulai menyukainya sebagai ayahku. Membaringkan diriku di ranjang, sekarang bagaimana aku harus mengatakan pada Sasori jika kita tidak bisa berpacaran dulu? Ini membuatku sedih.

 **Tok tok tok.**

"Masuk saja." Teriakku, aku sedang malas.

Menoleh ke arah pintu dan itu adalah Sasuke, mau apa dia? Apa ingin menceramahiku lagi?

"Kenapa?" Ucapku, menatap tidak suka padanya.

Tidak ada yang di ucapkan Sasuke, dia masih terus berjalan hingga ke arahku yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangku.

"Berhentilah marah." Ucapnya dan mencubit kedua pipiku dengan cukup keras.

"Sakiittt!" Ucapku, kesal, melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipiku. Aku tidak ingin ayah seperti dia! Dimana ayah baruku yang sebelumnya bersikap cuek dan baik padaku? Sasuke benar-benar tidak konsisten akan sikapnya sendiri.

"Hn? Kau masih marah padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapan kelam dan dia berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke arah dadanya, tatapan itu seakan ingin menantangku.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti marah padamu, kenapa ibu begitu peduli pada apa yang kau ucapkan? Aku tidak mengerti, dia lebih mendengarkan suaminya dari pada anaknya sendiri." Ucapku, mengalihkan tatapanku dan aku tidak ingin menatap Sasuke. "Kau hanya membuatku kembali tidak suka padamu!" tambahku.

"Oh, jadi sebelumnya kau sudah mulai menyukaiku?" Ucap Sasuke dan kini aku menatapnya, aku sedikit keceplosan.

"Aku suka akan sikap cuek dan baikmu itu, tidak overprotektif seperti ibu dan super menyebalkan." Ucapku, mungkin jika aku yang bicara padanya, dia akan mengubah permanen sikapnya padaku, semoga saja.

"Kau ingin aku mengubah sikap?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Te-terserah kau saja, lagi pula bagaimana pun juga kau tetap menyebalkan." Ucapku.

"Aku akan mengubahnya."

"Benarkah?" Ucapku, tidak percaya.

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat? Apa?" Lihatlah, dia selalu menyebalkan, kali ini apa lagi? Aku harus hati-hati, dia pria yang cukup cerdik.

"Berhenti berhubungan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu dan aku akan bersikap seperti apa yang kau mau." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku cukup terkejut akan ucapan Sasuke, di-dia ingin aku dan Sasori putus, bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya? Aku tidak ingin melepaskan Sasori! "Kenapa harus mengakhiri hubungan kami? Kau bisa meminta syarat yang lain." Ucapku, kali ini aku memasang wajah memohonku padanya, aku tidak bisa jika syaratnya seperti itu.

"Tidak ada syarat lain." Tegasnya.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis, kenapa Sasuke ingin sekali kami putus? Dia bahkan mengadu pada ibu dan kini ibu melarangku, tanpa sadar aku sudah meneteskan air mata, aku sedang berusaha membuat hubunganku dengan Sasori jauh lebih kuat dari pada memikirkan sikap Sasuke yang kadang aneh padaku, menundukkan wajahku.

"Kau boleh bersikap seenakny-" Ucapanku terputus.

"-Maaf." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku sudah terkejut setengah mati, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memelukku dan minta maaf, dia kembali melakukan hal aneh padaku, aku merasa ini bukan seperti seorang ayah yang peduli pada anaknya, aku hanya tidak ingin hubunganku dan Sasori berakhir begitu saja, hal itu cukup membuatku sedih, pelukan Sasuke mengerat dan seperti ingin aku berhenti untuk menangis.

"Kenapa kau harus memelukku?" Ucapku, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menangis, maaf membuatmu menangis." Ucapnya, nada suara Sasuke melembut, tidak bisanya.

Segera menghapus air mataku. "Jadi persyaratannya bisa di ubah?" Ucapku, aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke cepat luluh saat aku menangis.

"Tidak akan." Ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukan kami, tatapannya kembali menajam ke arahku.

"Heeee! Kau ini sungguh kejam!" Kesalku, aku tidak percaya jika dia tetap berpegang teguh akan persyaratannya.

"Aku tetap akan menentang hubungan kalian." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat anakmu ini bahagia? Aku pikir kau peduli padaku sebagai anakmu." Ucapku.

"Anak? Jangan bermimpi, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai anakku." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ucapku, jadi apa selama ini Sasuke memang tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai anak? Aku pikir dia tengah bermain peran menjadi ayah yang sangat over pada anaknya, tunggu dulu, apa karena itulah dia kadang bersikap manis padaku? Ti-tidak mungkin.

 **Cup..~**

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai milikku." Ucap Sasuke, wajah itu masih berada tepat di hadapanku setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku, mematung sejenak, memegang bibirku dan menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak. "Masih tidak menyadarinya juga?"

"AAAAPAAAAA!" Teriakku, aku sudah panik setengah mati, ayah tiriku mencium bibirku! Pacarku saja jarang untuk mencium bibirku! Sasori hanya mencium keningku! "A-apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" Marahku padanya.

Sasuke seakan tidak peduli dan menutup kupingnya rapat.

"Kau adalah ayahku!" Ucapku.

"Ayah tiri, jangan lupa itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan santainya, kalimat itu sudah pernah di katakannya saat kami berada di pulau itu.

"Kau mengkhianati cinta ibu!"

"Apa aku harus mengatakan segalanya agar kau tahu?"

Tiba-tiba aku menjadi tenang, tapi jantungku terus berdegup kencang, wajahku pasti sudah sangat merona. Mengatakan segalanya? Apa maksud Sasuke? Apa ini ada hubungan dengan pembicaraan mereka saat itu? Aku penasaran, tapi saat ini pikiranku kacau setelah mendapat perlakukan yang lebih aneh itu dari ayahku sendiri, sebelumnya hanya genggaman tangan biasa, pelukan dan kini dia menciumku! Dia ayahku! Walaupun hanya ayah tiri. Ibu masih berada di rumah dan seperti tidak peduli aku teriak-teriak, aku pikir suaraku akan terdengar sampai ke kamar ibu, apa ibu sudah tidur? Ini tidak bisa di biarkan lagi, aku harus bicara pada ibu akan sikap Sasuke.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kau dan ibu, sebenarnya aku curiga akan hubungan kalian, selama ini aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kalian tidak terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri yang saling mencintai, aku benar-benar bingung." Ucapku.

"Lupakan apa yang sudah aku ucapkan dan maaf atas ciuman itu." Ucap Sasuke dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamarku.

"Apa! Tunggu dulu! Kau harus mengatakan segalanya padaku!" Cegatku, aku bahkan menarik lengannya agar tidak pergi.

"Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun padamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakan hal ini pada ibu."

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin katakan pada ibumu."

Eh? Apa ini benar? Apa ini bukan sebuah mimpi? Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli jika aku menceritakan pada ibu atas perlakuannya padaku. Apa dia benar-benar sudah mengendalikan ibu?

"Istirahatlah, besok kau harus kuliah 'kan?" Ucap Sasuke.

Tanganku melemah dari lengannya, melepaskan Sasuke dan membiarkannya pergi, hari ini benar-benar aneh, Sasuke menciumku, memelukku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti, ini hanya mimpi, aku harap ini benar hanya mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

"Apa kalian bertengkar? Aku bisa dengar suara teriakan Sakura." Ucap Mebuki.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak sengaja mengucapkan hal yang tidak seharusnya aku ucapkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura juga mulai curiga pada hubungan kita." Ucap Mebuki.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di gedung perusahaan Haruno, tempat yang paling aman untuk berbicara berdua.

"Aku juga tidak sengaja menciumnya." Ucap Sasuke dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

Mebuki memegang pelipisnya dan memijatnya perlahan, pantas saja anaknya teriak-teriak dengan perlakuan Sasuke, wanita ini sudah memikirkan jika anaknya akan menganggap aneh Sasuke, dia pria yang sudah berkeluarga dan masih akan menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, dalam artian Sasuke seperti tengah selingkuh.

"Dia pasti semakin curiga akan tindakanmu, lambat laun hal ini juga perlu aku bicarakan dengan Sakura, tapi setelah apa yang kita lakukan selesai, tinggal sedikit lagi dan kau bebas Sasuke, aku akan menceraikanmu, maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini." Ucap Mebuki.

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya bisa membantu apa yang sudah tuan Haruno berikan pada kami, dulunya tuan Haruno jauh lebih berjasa akan perusahaan Uchiha, sekarang keluarga kami seakan memiliki utang pada beliau." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bahkan ucapan terima kasih pun tidak sanggup menggantikan kehidupanmu yang sudah aku ambil." Mebuki tertawa. "Mana cocok seorang wanita tua ini bersama pria muda sepertimu, bahkan teman-teman bisnisku yang notabenenya adalah ibu-ibu, mereka tidak percaya jika aku bisa menikahi anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha." Ucap Mebuki. "Ya sudah, sekarang terserah kau saja, jika ada kesempatan, ceritalah baik-baik pada Sakura, aku memberimu ijin." Tambah Mebuki.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sakura tahu?"

"Iya, setelahnya katakan padanya untuk tidak perlu cerita keluar, aku yakin dia hanya akan sedikit syok, aku jadi harus minta maaf padanya, semoga dia tidak marah padaku." Ucap Mebuki dan menghela napas, sebuah kebohongan terbesar yang sedang di buatnya hanya demi perusahaan milik almarhum suaminya yang detik ini pun Mebuki masih akan tetap mencintai suaminya itu.

"Aku rasa dia semakin tidak suka padaku."

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau salah membuat dia menerimamu." Ucap Mebuki dan kembali tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan kelas Sasori berakhir, pemuda ini berjalan lebih cepat untuk menemui Sakura, menanyakan beberapa teman kelas Sakura dan mereka mengatakan jika Sakura masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Kelas sudah berakhir, kenapa masih sibuk belajar?" Tegur Sasori.

Sakura menatap Sasori sejenak dan kembali fokus pada bukunya, memikirkan akan ucapan Sasuke dan ibunya kemarin, mereka kompak tidak mengijinkan Sakura pacaran, namun gadis ini bisa bermasa bodoh, tapi hal lain lebih mengganggu pikirannya, Sasuke menciumnya dan mengatakan jika dia tidak pernah menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasori, bingung, duduk sebelah Sakura dan menutup buku gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, apa kau lapar? Bagaimana jika kita ke kantin kampus?" Ucap Sakura, membuyarkan pikirannya yang cukup kacau.

Sasori memperhatikan Sikap Sakura, dia sempat terlihat murung, gadis ini sedang sibuk menyimpan buku-bukunya dengan rapi ke dalam tas, langkahnya terhenti saat akan berjalan pergi, Sasori menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menariknya perlahan.

"Kau sedikit aneh hari ini." Ucap Sasori.

"A-aku? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, aku sedikit lelah dengan tugas-tugas." Ucap Sakura, berusaha menutupi masalahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Sungguh!"

"Apa ayah tirimu itu marah padamu? Aku rasa dia melihat kita kemarin." Ucap Sasori, beranggapan jika Sasuke marah pada Sakura.

"Ti-tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan? Sasuke, ma-maksudku ayahku tidak seperti itu, dia tidak marah padaku dan dia tidak melihat apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, awalnya terlihat panik dan menjadi tenang. Menghela napas. "Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan lagi, ayahku tidak pernah akan marah padaku." Tambahnya.

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku." Ucap Sasori dan sebuah senyum tulus di wajahnya.

"Tentu, aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Ucap Sakura dan berusaha untuk membalas senyuman Sasori.

Sasori melihat sekitar, kelas kosong dan tidak ada siapapun. "Sakura." Panggilnya. Kini Sakura menatap Sasori, namun satu hal yang membuat Sasori sangat malu, dia sedang berusaha mencium Sakura dan gadis itu malah menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, seakan tengah menghalangi apa yang Sasori ingin lakukan padanya.

"I-ini di kelas, jangan lakukan!" Panik Sakura.

"Ah, maaf." Ucap Sasori, melepaskan Sakura dan sedikit mengambil jarak, wajahnya benar-benar merona.

Sakura benar-benar panik dan dia sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa di saat Sasuke menciumnya gadis ini membiarkannya begitu saja dan saat Sasori akan melakukan hal yang sama, Sakura malah menolaknya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura! Sasori akan menciummu dan kau menolaknya!"_ Jeritan batin Sakura, dia masih bingung akan sikap anehnya.

Sasori melihat tingkah Sakura, dia terdiam dan melamun, pemuda ini memikirkan akan tindakannya yang mungkin belum tepat dan Sakura terlihat belum bisa melakukannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan lagi, aku akan melakukannya jika kau sendiri yang memintanya." Ucap Sasori dan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

"Maaf." Murung Sakura, kesempatan itu tidak mungkin datang lagi, suasananya mungkin akan jauh lebih canggung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan kampus berakhir dan saat di rumah Sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya, hari ini ibunya sibuk di kantor dan hanya berdua bersama Sasuke di rumah, dia akan menjaga jarak dari pria yang menurutnya berbahaya.

 **Tok tok tok.**

"Siapa!" Teriak Sakura dari dalam kamarnya.

"Buka pintumu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura bergegas mengambil bantalnya dan menjadikannya seperti sebuah tameng, membuka kunci pintunya dan pintu itu terbuka, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke dengan pakaian santainya. Pria ini menatap bingung akan tingkah Sakura saat ini, membawa bantal di hadapannya dan menjaga jarak darinya.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, waspada.

"Makan malam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan saja memanggilku?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka jika aku yang memanggilmu?"

"Kenapa membuat pertanyaan baru lagi?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ke- ahk! Ya sudah, turun saja lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul."

Sasuke terdiam, tidak juga bergerak dari depan pintu Sakura, gadis ini masih menjaga diri.

"Pergilah, jangan berdiri saja." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke tidak juga beranjak dari hadapannya.

"Kau masih marah dan tetap tidak menyukaiku?"

"Pertama, aku tidak marah, dan kedua aku akan mencoba menyukaimu lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn? Kau menyukaiku dan masih berhubungan dengan pemuda itu."

Wajah Sakura merona. "Ma-maksudku, aku menyukaimu sebagai ayahku!" Kesal Sakura.

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau sangat aneh, apa kau tidak sadar jika sikapmu ini akan membuat malu keluargaku? Mana ada seorang ayah yang menyukai istri dan anaknya, apa kau sudah gila?" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke maju perlahan dan membuat gadis itu mundur hingga Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Panik Sakura, masih berusaha membuat bantal menjadi tamengnya.

"Baiklah, karena ibumu sudah mengijinkanku, akan aku katakan sedikit demi sedikit agar kau paham."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah menyentuh ibumu dan tidak pernah mencintai ibu-."

"-Apa!" Sakura cukup terkejut. "Kau berbohong pada ibuku?" Kini gadis itu terlihat marah.

"Jangan salah paham dulu dan dengar sampai aku selesai bicara."

Sakura terdiam, namun alisnya tidak berhenti berkerut, dia mulai bingung bercampur marah, akhirnya hubungan romantis yang tidak pernah di lihatnya dari ayah tiri dan ibunya itu dan juga sikap perlakuan aneh yang Sasuke lakukan padanya di karenakan Sasuke tidak tulus pada ibunya.

"Kami bahkan tidak pernah tidur di kamar yang sama dan semua hal itu ibumu juga mengetahuinya."

Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi hanya ada tanda tanya besar di kepala Sakura, dia masih kebingungan akan hubungan yang di jalani Sasuke dan ibunya.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Sederhananya, pernikahan kita hanya sebatas nikah demi melindungi perusahaan Haruno. Perusahaan ayahmu sedang di incar oleh banyak pemegang saham tertinggi lainnya, mereka pikir saat ayahmu meninggal, mereka akan bebas mengambil perusahaan itu, tapi ibumu ingin tetap perusahaan Haruno itu menjadi miliknya, dia bekerja keras demi mendapat kembali saham yang di pegang ayahmu, hampir seluruh pemegang saham setuju jika perusahaan Haruno di pindah tangankan saja, ibumu kalah jumlah dalam pemungutan suara, kemudian dia datang pada ayahku dan meminta tolong, hanya ada satu cara agar perusahaan Haruno tetap berdiri, aku memilih menikahi ibumu agar perusahaan Uchiha dan termasuk pemegang saham yang lebih berkuasa dari pemegang saham lainnya tidak berani mengusik perusahaan Haruno, jadi mereka pikir pemegang saham Uchihalah yang mengambil alih perusahaan Haruno, namun itu tidak terjadi, maka dari itu ibumu bebas mengelolah perusahaan itu." Sasuke menjelaskan segalanya.

Jadi selama ini, mereka menikah hanya demi saham dan perusahaan, ini hanya sebuah kebohongan publik yang di buat mereka, ibu, kenapa ibu tidak mengatakan padaku sejak awal?

"Jangan marah pada ibumu, dia melakukan ini karena perusahaan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang di tinggalkan ayahmu dan dalam surat wasiat ayahmu, dia ingin perusahaan itu tetap berdiri, tapi dia juga tidak ingin memaksakan ibumu untuk mengurusnya, ayahmu memikirkan jika ibumu mungkin akan kewalahan menangani sebuah perusahaan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa keluargamu ingin membantu keluarga kami?" Ucapku, masih ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku.

"Karena saat perusahaan Uchiha hampir bangkrut, ayahmu lah yang mendongkrak perusahaan keluargaku hingga sukses. Ayahmu sangat berjasa pada keluargaku dan ayahku tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu seumur hidupnya."

"Kenapa kau merelakan dirimu untuk menikahi ibuku?"

"Karena hanya itu cara teraman dan akan lebih berefek, semua pemegang saham tidak akan berani padaku."

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Sakura terdiam, air mata menetes pada wajahnya, ibunya masih menyayangi ayahnya dan berusaha keras untuk sebuah hal yang ayahnya tinggalkan. Sasuke sedikit tersentak akan wajah sedih gadis itu, sekarang kebohongan yang mereka simpan sudah di ketahuinya.

"Dan kau berhentilah bersikap seakan kau menyukaiku. Aku sampai kebingungan akan sikapmu, aku ingin menyayangimu sebagai ayahku, aku ingin kau bersikap selayaknya ayah bagiku, kenapa kau begitu sulit melakukan itu?" Ucap Sakura, dia juga ingin mengakhiri perasaan yang aneh ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu, aku tidak bisa berperan sebagai ayah bagimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mencintai Sasori!" Tegas Sakura.

Sasuke mendekat dan gadis itu mundur perlahan. "Apa benar kau hanya mencintainya?" Ucap Sasuke, dia menuntut akan kejujuran gadis itu.

"Kami sudah berpacaran dan aku akan tetap mencintai Sasori!" Sakura kembali menegaskan perasaannya.

Sasuke memilih diam, menatap gadis itu, dia sudah menghapus air matanya sendiri. Kali ini tidak ada ucapan balasan dari Sasuke, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura, setelah menutup pintu, gadis itu terduduk di ranjangnya dan menangis.

 **Ending normal pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 tahun kemudian.**

Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan masa kuliah, memakai jas wisuda dan duduk sambil mendengarkan ucapan dari kepala dekan, melirik ke samping dan Ino tersenyum senang padaku, untung saja kami bisa menyelesaikan masa perkuliahan ini bersama-sama. Merasakan jika seseorang terus menatapku.

"Ada apa? Apa riasanku begitu aneh?" Ucapku, malu, aku harus berdandan hanya demi acara wisuda ini.

"Aku rasa kau semakin cantik saat di dandan." Goda Sasori dan aku spontan mencubit pinggangnya, dia hanya menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa.

"Kalian jangan berisik." Tegur Ino saat melihat tingkah kami seperti anak kecil.

Kegiatan ini akhirnya berakhir dan aku sudah lelah untuk duduk, para orang tua mendatangi anak mereka dan begitu senang saat hari kelulusan anak-anak mereka.

"Ibu!" Ucapku senang, ibu sengaja mengosongkan jadwal kerjanya hari ini demi aku, memeluk ibu dan sedikit membuatku terharu, tapi aku tidak boleh menangis riasan ini mungkin akan luntur.

"Selamat anakku." Ucap ibuku.

"Terima kasih, bu. Nah, sekarang aku sudah bisa membantu ibu, kita berdua akan terus bekerja demi perusahaan ayah." Ucapku.

"Ibu jadi merasa tidak enak padamu, kau jadi harus bekerja keras juga, sebaiknya kau mencari pasangan saja dan segeralah menikah, ibu tidak masalah mengurus perusahaan sendirian."

"Ibu, jangan katakan seperti itu, tujuanku sekarang adalah menggantikan ibu agar ibu bisa istirahat." Tegurku, dengan hasil kelulusan ini aku ingin bekerja demi ibuku dan sebagai penerus perusahaan Haruno.

"Terima kasih sudah membuat ibu bangga." Ucap ibuku dan dia terharu, aku jadi harus menahan diri agar tidak ikut meneteskan air mata.

Aku meminta ibuku untuk menunggu di mobil sebelum kami pergi ke sebuah restoran untuk merayakan hari ini. Mengirim pesan pada Sasori untuk menemuiku, tidak beberapa lama akhirnya Sasori datang dan sebuah pelukan erat mendarat ke arahku.

"Selamat untukmu." Ucapnya dan melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Selamat untukmu juga." Ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sebelumnya aku akan minta maaf lagi dan mungkin kita akan sulit untuk bertemu." Ucapku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan minta maaf terus? Sudahlah, aku rasa aku harus sedikit tidak boleh bersikap egois padamu." Ucap Sasori dan tersenyum, dia masih berwajah seperti itu di hadapanku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

Menatap Sasori dan ingin membuatku menangis, sebelumnya setahun yang lalu, aku menceritakan pada Sasori jika orang tuaku tidak mengijinkan kami untuk berhubungan, sejak saat itu, Sasori mengatakan padaku jika dia akan menunggu, namun lambat laun kami mulai sama-sama sibuk dan kami sudah sangat jarang bertemu, saat ada waktu untuk bertemu, aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sasori, aku rasa ini jauh lebih baik, awalnya dia marah dan tidak percaya akan keputusanku ini, aku tahu, Sasori pasti sangat kecewa, hubungan kami baik-baik saja dan tiba-tiba berakhir. Aku hanya malu pada diriku dan merasa sudah mengkhianati cinta tulus dari Sasori, aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke.

Saat itu, di malam hari, saat Sasuke mengatakan segalanya, aku mulai menjaga jarak dari Sasuke, tidak peduli padanya dan dia pun tidak menegurku juga, ibuku, dia hanya pasrah akan sikapku, dia pun tidak marah atau melarang akan apa yang aku lakukan, ibu menyadari jika hal ini akan membuatku sangat kecewa dan terpukul.

Kemudian, Sasuke dan ibu akhirnya bercerai, kata ibu, dia sudah memiliki hak penuh atas perusahaan Haruno, perusahaan kami pun sudah termasuk pemegang saham tertinggi dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menjatuhkannya bahkan jika tanpa keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke pergi dari rumah dan kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

"Aku harap ada pria lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu." Ucap Sasori dan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku. Aku rasa ini yang terakhirnya, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan menangis begitu saja, aku salah, perasaan ini salah, keputusan ini salah, semuanya hanya kesalahanku yang menyia-nyiakan perasaan Sasori, maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan seperti itu, orang lain pikir aku berbuat jahat padamu." Ucap Sasori, dia masih tetap baik padaku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Kembali sebuah pelukan dari Sasori, aku yakin Sasori masih seakan sulit melepaskanku, tapi aku tidak ingin berbohong pada siapapun lagi.

Selamat tinggal.

Tak lupa aku menyampaikan selamat pada Ino, mungkin kami juga akan jarang bertemu, Ino sudah mendapat panggilan kerja di sebuah perusahaan, aku turut senang, mungkin jika bertemu kembali dengannya aku akan menceritakan pada Ino jika hubunganku dengan Sasori sudah berakhir, alasannya sendiri mungkin aku harus mengarangnya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku, hal itu hanya keluarga Uchiha dan keluargaku yang bisa mengetahuinya. Ibu sudah berpesan padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perusahaan Haruno.**

Saat ini jabatanku sebagai wakil direktur, bekerja bersama dengan ibuku dan mengembangkan perusahaan ayah, aku hanya membuatku sibuk dan tidak akan memikirkan hal apapun lagi, tapi satu hal yang membuatku tidak senang.

"Ibu kenapa masih bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha itu? Aku pikir kita sudah bisa berdiri tanpa bantuan mereka." Ucapku.

"Memang benar, tapi ingat Sakura, perusahaan Haruno harus memiliki partner kerja yang cocok, hanya perusahaan Uchiha yang bisa bermain jujur pada kita, ibu tidak akan percaya pada perusahaan lain, mereka sangat pandai membodohi kita."

Terdiam sejenak, sejujurnya aku tidak suka akan pendapat ibu, bagaimana jika ada perusahaan yang juga bisa jujur pada kita? Aku harap itu ada.

"Apa kau marah hanya karena ibu masih sering bertemu Sasuke?" Ucap Ibu dan membuatku terkejut.

"Ti-tidak, bukan seperti itu." Ucapku, kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan ibu? Aku memang yang aneh saat ini.

"Benarkah? Kau anakku, ibu tahu betul akan sikapmu Sakura." Ucap ibu dan aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum, kenapa ibu malah senang di saat seperti ini?

"Ibu jangan salah paham." Protesku.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kami juga sudah tidak memiliki status apa-apa." Ucap ibuku.

Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa langsung mengambil keputusan lain, mengingat kembali akulah yang mencampakan Sasori hanya gara-gara aku merasa sudah mengkhianatinya, sekarang ibu merasa biasa saja jika aku dan Sasuke... itu tidak mungkin! Walaupun awalnya aku menyukainya, namun rasa suka kami berbeda, dia mencintaiku sebagai lawan jenis dan aku menyukainya sebagai ayahku, hal itu berbeda dan tidak mungkin menjadi sesuatu yang sama.

"Ya sudah, semuanya jadi terserah ibu saja, aku hanya akan membantu dan mengawasi ibu." Ucapku, aku akan pasrah saja, aku baru bekerja dan yang jauh lebih tahu itu adalah ibu, mungkin aku belum tepat mengajukan saran sebelum aku sendiri mengetahui perusahaan yang mana saja bisa di ajak kerja sama.

"Bagaimana jika setelah bekerja kita pergi memanjakan diri di spa." Ucap ibuku.

"Baiklah, bu." Ucapku.

Pamit padanya dan aku akan kembali ke ruangan kerjaku, hari ini aku malah marah-marah pada ibu, lain kali jika aku ingin protes aku harus siap dengan semua hal yang harus aku katakan pada ibuku, termasuk mencari perusahaan yang jujur untuk bekerja sama, pegawai macam apa aku ini, gara-gara ibukulah yang menjadi kepala direktur dan aku selalu bersikap seenaknya, aku harus mengubah sedikit sikapku, aku bukan seorang mahasiswa lagi.

Berjalan sepanjang koridor dan menunggu lif, aku harus mengecek pekerjaan pegawai lain, pintu lif terbuka dan sempat membuatku mematung, seseorang dari dalam lif berjalan keluar dan aku mundur perlahan. Pintu lif sudah tertutup dan aku masih mematung memandangi pria di hadapanku. Sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu, aku rasa terakhir kami bertemu saat dia pamit pada ibuku untuk keluar dari rumah dan aku hanya melihatnya dari dari lantai dua tanpa turun untuk ikut berpamitan padanya, aku rasa itu tidak perlu.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa darinya, dia berjalan meninggalkanku, hari ini mungkin dia akan bertemu ibu lagi untuk membahas kerja sama, aku terus mematung dan memandang punggung lebar itu, mungkin inilah akhir yang seharusnya terjadi pada kami, perasaan berbeda tidak akan pernah bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Omake]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

Sebuah rapat penting yang telah berakhir, semuanya sudah keluar dari ruang rapat kecuali Sasuke dan Mebuki.

"Dia bahkan tidak ingin ikut rapat." Ucap Sasuke, sejak tadi mencari seseorang selama rapat ini berlangsung.

"Dia tahu jika kau akan ikut rapat ini, makanya Sakura memilih untuk tetap di ruangannya. Jadi, apa kau sudah menyerah?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Tidak."

"Kau bahkan tidak mencoba mendekatinya lagi, ada apa?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Aku hanya memberinya waktu, Sakura mungkin masih sangat marah, aku yakin itu." Ucap Sasuke. Mengingat kembali saat mereka pernah bertemu di lif, Sakura tidak berbicara padanya dan hanya menatapnya saja.

Sebuah tawa dari wanita Haruno ini, merasa lucu akan tingkah anaknya dan Sasuke.

"Sakura memang sangat keras kepala, tapi cobalah untuk berbicara baik-baik padanya, pendekatan awal yang perlahan." Saran Mebuki.

"Terima kasih, maaf aku hanya membuat masalah pada kalian, Sakura mungkin selalu protes pada nyonya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah, dia memang selalu protes 'kan, dia hanya malu bertemu denganmu lagi."

Sasuke tidak mengucap apa-apa lagi, di pikirannya adalah rencana untuk membuat Sakura berbaikan dengannya, sedikit mustahil namun dia harap Sakura tidak marah padanya lagi, ini sudah cukup lama saat sebuah kebenaran itu terbongkar dan satu hal yang tidak bisa di percayai Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan hubungannya dengan pacarnya itu.

"Ajaklah dia makan malam." Ucap Mebuki dan tersenyum pada Sasuke, sekedar membantu pria itu untuk berbaikan dengan anaknya, sudah bertahun-tahun dan Sakura masih belum memaafkan Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencobanya, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke dan pamit pada Mebuki.

Mendatangi ruangan Sakura dan mengetuknya beberapa kali, pintu itu terbuka dan Sasuke bisa melihat wajah terkejut gadis itu, dia tidak berubah.

"A-ada apa?" Panik Sakura, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke berani mendatanginya lagi.

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sibuk." Ucap Sakura dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Oh, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, dia tipe orang yang tidak suka memohon, beranjak pergi dari depan ruangan Sakura.

Gadis itu kembali menatap punggung itu, selalu saja menatap Sasuke dari belakang.

"Tunggu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berbalik.

"Jangan salah paham, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu karena aku sibuk, tapi hanya ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, wajahnya sedikit merona, dia hanya malu. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, tidak ada gunanya marah padamu lagi, lagi pula tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini, aku hanya seperti anak kecil yang terus memikirkan jika apa yang aku pikirkan itu benar." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, tidak masalah, kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau suka, bahkan jika terus tidak peduli padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-aku peduli padamu! Ta-tapi kau harus sadar, posisi kita sangat buruk." Ucap Sakura, orang-orang mungkin akan memandang aneh akan hubungan mereka. setelah menjadi suami Mebuki dan menjalin hubungan dengan anaknya, maka dari itu Sakura tidak ingin melakukan kecerobohan hanya demi perasaan semata.

Sasuke berlari dan memeluk erat Sakura.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Pegawai lain akan melihat kita!" Panik Sakura, dia semakin malu dengan tindakan Sasuke.

Hanya pelukan singkat dan Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Bekerjalah lebih giat." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh perlahan.

"Iya, aku tahu." Ucap Sakura, jantungnya jadi terus berdegup kencang dan rona merah itu menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Sasuke kembali melangkah pergi dan sebuah lambaian tangan darinya, Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke, kali ini mereka tidak akan egois dan membiarkan alur kehidupan mereka berjalan begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya...~ satu request terselesaikan lagi.

sebenarnya yang request pengen Sasuke(sbg ayah tiri) yang suka Sakura, sebenarnya sama aja kan? author hanya menceritakan dalam sudut pandang Sakura, bagaimana perasaannya sendiri pada ayah tirinya.

semoga **Uchisasasama chan** terhibur dan berharap ceritanya udah sesuai, oh iya, ini bad-ending :D , harusnya sih, entah bagaimana dengan sudut pandang reader lainnya, sulit emang kalau suka ama ayah tiri dan di publik udah ketahuan jika dia (sasuke) sebagai ayah, kisahnya jadi radah aneh, yaa mungkin itu hanya pada pandangan author sendiri... XD sorry buat **Uchisasasama chan,** jika fic ini sangat mengecewakan. hehehehhe

.

.

mau ucapin terima kasih yang udah beri ucapan buat author walaupun udah kelewatan banget, hahahahahha, untuk semua doa di aminkan :)

ah, author berharap punya banyak libur dan bisa membuat fic yang rajin-rajin lagi, semoga punya libur lagi, mungkin tahun depan(?) hahahaha,

oh iya, kadang ada reader inbox, nanya requestnya bagaimana? author sendiri bingung, kenapa yang inbox minta request dan inbox tanya request beda-beda yaa? kalau punya akun lain atau dua akun, tolong sampaikan cerita request kamu yang bagaimana, biar author kasih tahu. author nggak tahu request siapa yang punya akunnya siapa. pokoknya jika fic request author akan cantumkan nama yang requestnya, itu tertera pada paling atas saat membacanya dan juga pada sinopsis.

.

.

apalagi yaa... mungkin sudah itu ajah, next author pengen buat fic TBC lagi, padahal masih ada satu yang belum kelar, sebenarnya sedang mager buat sih (alasan utama) makanya mau kabur sejenak dari fic yang baru lagi, semoga tidak tersangkut-sangkut saat di buat, haahahah

.

.

See you another request ;)

.

.

 **SasukeFans**


End file.
